


My Destiny~

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Takaki, a young police officer is assigned to investigate series of kidnapping in Tokyo. Things get ugly when his girlfriend, Yamada Ryosuke and his best friend, Inoo Kei get involved. Yuto’s presence in their lives makes everything even more complicated.





	1. The missing blind girl

**Author's Note:**

> Author: lurvelygurl  
Pairing: Yuto/ Inoo, Takaki/ Inoo, Takaki/Yamada. More will come soon.  
Genre: Thriller angst  
Rating: PG15  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
Warning: Inoo and Yamada as female, do not proceed if you are not comfortable with this.  


Takaki sighs as he unbuttons the uppermost part of his shirt. The past two months have been so stressful for him. The pressure put on him by his superior; not to mention the hateful comments his team received for failing to prevent another kidnapping- exhausts him.  
  
This kidnapping is not new. It has been ongoing for at least 2 years, with the total number of missing people reaching 18 recently. With the upcoming general election, the politicians stick their noses into this case, causing it to become high profile. Media representatives won’t stop crowding at the police station.  
  
Takaki was previously doing undercover work. He successfully arrested the biggest drug dealer in Japan without losing any of his subordinates. His remarkable performance makes The Police Commissioner General, Yaotome Hikaru decided that Takaki will be the best person to lead this kidnapping investigation.  
  
The clock is showing 8pm. Takaki is caught up in his office, scratching his head as he revised the investigation reports. His search is not getting anywhere. As time passes, more young adults disappear without a single trace. There was no ransom demand, and their bodies were never found. Nobody knows what happened to the missing persons.  
  
The only thing the victims have in common- they are orphans.  
  
Takaki closes his eyes as he leans against his chair, only to be startled by the vibration in his right pocket. He takes out his cell phone, looking at Yamada’s name on his screen.  
  
_Yabai! I promised her I will be back before 6pm! Looks like Yama-chan will be angry again._  
  
Takaki presses the green button. “Hi sweetheart,”  
  
“YUYA WHERE ARE YOU????” Yamada’s high pitch voice can be heard from the other end of the call.  
  
“I’m still at the station Yama-chan,” Takaki remains calm. “I’m sorry… the meeting ended late-”  
  
“No it’s not about that! I can’t find Kei!”  
  
Takaki corrects his posture. “What? She should be home by now.”  
  
“That’s the problem! Aki came to our house alone! I called her but she didn’t pick up. I went to her apartment-”  
  
“You went to her apartment? ALONE?? Why didn’t you call me??”  
  
“I did! You didn’t answer!!!”  
  
Takaki takes a quick look at his call registry. Indeed, there are 5 missed calls from Yamada at 6.30pm. Takaki curses himself for not realizing this sooner.  
  
“Where are you now?” Takaki asks.  
  
“I’m at Kei’s workplace. They said Kei left at 5pm as usual. _Ne _Yuya... what if something happen to Kei?”  
  
“Is Aki with you?”  
  
“Yes, I brought him with me. I am worried Yuya…” Yamada is at brink of tears.  
  
Takaki gets up and put on his coat. “I’m coming to fetch you. Don’t move until I arrive okay?”  
  
“Em,” Yamada replies.  
  
Takaki ends the call and rushes to his car. A lot of unpleasant scenarios running in his head.  
  
_Why Aki is by himself?_  
  
_What happened to Kei?_  
  
Aki is Inoo’s guide dog. Inoo is blind. Yet she is an independent young woman. Inoo never let her disability to limit her future. She managed to secure a job and rent a place for herself close to her workplace. Aki never left her side.  
  
The fact that Aki was able to make his way to Takaki’s place means Inoo was just nearby before she went missing. Thus, Takaki understands very well how panic Yamada is seeing Aki all by himself.  
  
_What if Kei become the next kidnapping victim?_  
  
_Damn it!!!!_

  
  
\----------------------

  
  
Inoo can’t stop trembling. She is in a very alienated place. The floor feels damp and cold. She can smell wet grass when she was dragged into this place.  
  
Inoo went home using her usual route with Aki. She was supposed to had dinner with her best friends Takaki and Yamada today. Unfortunately, she was forcefully taken into a vehicle just when she was about to arrive. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was covered with a piece of cloth with antiseptic odour. Before passing out, Inoo could feel her body landed on another person.  
  
But here she is now, alone and disorientated. She doesn’t know how long she passed out. Inoo’s body is too weak to even move. Being blind, she can’t even imagine what her surrounding looks like.  
  
Inoo is scared.  
  
_What will happen to me?_  
  
Suddenly the door creaks, and Inoo could hear doorsteps coming towards her. Her fear escalates. She scoots back in hurry.  
  
“_Ittai_!!” Inoo screams as her back hits a furniture.  
  
“Shhhh!!!” a male hiss as he cups Inoo’s mouth. “Stay quiet if you want to live.”

  
  
\-------------------

  
  
“Yuya!” Yamada hugs Takaki the moment her boyfriend steps out from the car. She buries herself in Takaki’s warm embrace. Aki follows her from behind, wiggling his tail as he obediently watches the couple.  
  
“It’s all right, I’m here,” Takaki tries to calm the sobbing Yamada.  
  
“I still can’t call Kei,” Yamada wipes his tears. “I’m worried Yuya… what if she’s injured?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve alerted police patrol cars. They are searching for Kei,” Takaki gently strokes Yamada’s hair and kisses her forehead. “Come, let’s get you home.”  
  
Yamada nods. Takaki opens the front passenger’s seat and leads Yamada inside. Aki faithfully follows Takaki around, bumping into the man’s leg now and then. Takaki squats down and gently rubs the white dog’s hair. Aki must be worried about Inoo too. He inspects Aki for any clues that may tell him where Inoo has last been before she went missing. Regrettably, there isn’t any.  
  
Takaki put Aki at the back-passenger seat and gets himself ready to steer the wheel. He holds Yamada’s cold hands, then brings his girlfriend right hand to his left cheek.  
  
“_Gomen ne_, I forgot about our dinner. If I came home in time Kei would not be missing.”  
  
Yamada just keeps his silence. Her eyes are swollen from crying.  
  
“I’ll find Kei, I promise,” Takaki kisses Yamada’s hand, hoping to reassure the girl.  
  
“Can I come with you?” Yamada asks.  
  
“No, it’s too dangerous,” Takaki touches Yamada’s right cheek. “Let’s get you to safety first.”  
  
Suddenly there is a knock on Takaki’s window. Takaki secures his gun, being cautious of any possible attack. Aki also gets into his on-guard position and starts barking. Another knock is heard after a few seconds. From inside Takaki could see a petite boy, with black hoodie covering his face. Once satisfied that the boy did not possess any weapon, Takaki lower down his window.  
  
He couldn’t see the boy’s face clearly in the dim light. But Takaki can tell the boy is somewhat anxious.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
The boy didn’t answer. He just hands a yellow paper to Takaki and quickly walks away.  
  
“Hey wait!!!!” Takaki opens his door and steps out. He wants to chase after the boy; but his concerned over Yamada’s safety stops him. He can’t leave Yamada alone knowing a kidnapping just took place in this area.  
  
Takaki opens the yellow paper. His eyes widen upon reading the short content.

** _Do nothing. Your friend is fine._ **

~to be continued


	2. How do you know my name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki, a young police officer is assigned to investigate series of kidnapping in Tokyo. Things get ugly when his girlfriend, Yamada Ryosuke and his best friend, Inoo Kei get involved. Yuto’s presence in their lives makes everything even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yamada as female, do not proceed if you are not comfortable with this.

Takaki lifts the sleeping Yamada from the couch. The clock is showing 1am now. He brings his girlfriend to the master bedroom, and gently put the sleeping beauty on the bed.  
  
After the unexpected encounter with the stranger delivering the note, Takaki made a detour to the forensic lab immediately. Fortunately, the on-call officer tonight is his best friend Daiki. Daiki takes the note for further examination. No fingerprint is found on the paper, and this makes Takaki to be even more edgy.  
  
_“Anything else?”_  
  
_ Daiki put the notes back in the special container. “I can only do other test tomorrow.”_  
  
_ “Oh come on, Kei may be in danger!”_  
  
_ “Calm down Yuya!” Daiki firmly says. “Yelling won’t make things any better.”_  
  
_ “Gomen… I am just worried about Kei,” Takaki sits on the nearby chair. “If anything happens to her… I … I …”_  
  
_ Daiki moves to stand next to the boy. “Kei is your friend, of course you will have those feelings. But as an officer you should know that emotions can impare our judgement.”_  
  
_ Takaki takes a deep breath. Daiki is right. Rushing to get results without proper procedure will only cause them to misidentify things._  
  
_ But one fact is confirmed- lack of fingerprints mean the kidnapper is rather professional._  
  
_ “I don’t understand. Do the kidnapper really need to send this note? I mean, it’s not like we will stop searching for the victim.”_  
  
_ Takaki shook his head. “I don’t know. Also the boy,”_  
  
_ “The one giving you the note?”_  
  
_ “Yes,” Takaki nods. “He seems so familiar.”_  
  
_ Daiki frowns. “You said you didn’t see his face.”_  
  
_ “I didn’t. But there is something about him that is so… I don’t know… I feel like I have seen him before.”_  
  
“Yuya,”  
  
Yamada holds Takaki’s hand, bringing the man back from his thoughts.  
  
“Are you all right Yuya?”  
  
Takaki faintly smiles. “Sorry I woke you up.”  
  
Yamada pulls Takaki to lie next to her, and later snuggles up to rest on the boy’s chest. Takaki instinctively wraps his hands around Yamada, making sure the girl is comfortable in his arms.  
  
“Yuya, you stink.”  
  
Takaki chuckles. “_Gomen…_ I haven’t wash up since morning. I better change my clothes-”  
  
Yamada stops Takaki’s sentence by kissing his lips.  
  
“I love my hardworking Yuya,” Yamada compliments.  
  
“Thank you Yama-chan,” Takaki kisses Yamada’s forehead.  
  
“Is Kei really safe?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Poor Kei… where is she sleeping tonight…” Yamada is at brink of tears again. “I hope a kind soul will help her…”  
  
Takaki hugs Yamada tighter. “I’ll save her, I promise.”  
  
______________  
  
  
“Wake up,”  
  
Inoo opens her eyes. She can tell that there are more lights now. Perhaps it is already morning. She touches her surrounding; looks like she was transferred to this bed last night. Inoo then quickly checks her trousers in panic- thank God it is still intact.  
  
“You slept well. You must be very tired,” Inoo can feel the mattress moves as someone sits on it.  
  
“Where am I?” Inoo hesitantly asks.  
  
“In the ‘safe house’,” the man replies.  
  
Inoo frowns. She couldn’t comprehend what is going on. She is pretty sure that this man is involved in her kidnapping yesterday. But why…  
  
“You need to clean yourself,” the man holds Inoo’s right wrist.  
  
Inoo startles and quickly withdraw her hand.  
  
“What do you want to do to me?” the girl’s voice is now shaky.  
  
The man sighs. “Girl, if I want to harm you, I would have left you in the barn last night. Now get up and wash up!” he throws a towel at Inoo. “Call me when you are done,” he turns and walks towards the door.  
  
“Wait!” Inoo yells.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I… I don’t know where the bathroom is,” Inoo gazes down, she appears a bit embarrassed.  
  
The man turns around, looking at Inoo’s sad face. He forgot that Inoo is blind, and somewhat feel ashamed for throwing the towel at the girl’s face. Once again, he let out a long exhales and returns to the bedside. He holds Inoo by her shoulder and help her be on her feet. Inoo instinctively grabs the man’s wrist as they make their way to the bathroom.  
  
The man stops at the bathroom’s door, and guide Inoo’s right hand to the doorknob.  
  
“Everything you need is inside. There are clean clothes just next to the sink.”  
  
Inoo just nod silently. She can hear the man’s footsteps growing farther from where she is, and eventually gone. She touches the bathroom wall as she walks inside. The tiles are made of ceramic. What impresses Inoo the most is, the equipment is all labelled with Braille- from the shower knob to the toothbrush panel.  
  
_Who is this guy?_  
  
\----------------  
  
The tall man closes the door behind him.  
  
“You are crazy,”  
  
He turns around, looking at Chinen Yuri who is leaning against the wall right across the door. He is still wearing the black hoodie from last night.  
  
“Have you sent the notes?”  
  
“Yes,” Chinen replies. “You didn’t tell me he is a policeman."  
  
The taller man could feel his pupils dilating. “I didn’t know.”  
  
Chinen walks closer to the other boy. “_Aniki_, you know I will trade my life for you. I will do anything for you. But I can’t allow you to destroy yourself.”  
  
“Don’t worry, the cops won’t get to us.”  
  
“I am not concerned about the police at all, _aniki_. It’s Yabu-_san_ that I am worried about,” the petite boy is now right in front of the taller.  
  
“Remember what he did to Keito? I don’t want the same thing happens to you!”  
  
The tall man smirks. “He won’t do anything to me. He needs me.”  
  
“For now. What do you think Yabu-san will do if he knows you have interest with that blind girl?”  
  
“I won’t let him touches her.”  
  
Chinen touches the man’s right shoulder. “Yuto _aniki_, I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
\--------------  
  
Inoo is done with her shower. She wears the oversized clothes that was prepared for her. She has somewhat familiarized herself with the room, able to get to the bed again without much problem.  
  
She is still isn’t clear with the kidnapper’s intention. Who would have treated their victim this nicely?  
  
Or maybe they have another motive?  
  
The door is opened. Yuto walks in with a tray in his hand. He smiles looking at Inoo’s messy wet hair. Yuto put the tray on a nearby coffee table. He later takes the comb and moves towards the clueless Inoo.  
  
Yuto touches Inoo’s chin and tilt the girl’s head up. Inoo is breathing rather heavily, scared of what the man wanted to do now.  
  
“Your hair needs to be fixed,” Yuto combs Inoo’s hair gently. Yuto's action makes Inoo blushes.  
  
_Why is this man so kind to me?_  
  
“Better,” Yuto compliments. “Come, let’s eat something.”  
  
“I’m not hungry,” Inoo refuses. A mere second later her stomach growls loudly, making Inoo embarrassed.  
  
Yuto laughs. “Come on, I know you are starving **Kei**.”  
  
Inoo is stunned. At the same moment, Yuto abruptly ends his laughter.  
  
“Hurry up,” Yuto uses his strict voice again. He grabs Inoo’s hand and pulls him up.  
  
But Inoo resists and pushes Yuto away. She is feeling very insecure now.  
  
“Who are you?” Inoo asks. “How do you know my name?”

  
  
~to be continued


	3. Yamada's memoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki, a young police officer is assigned to investigate series of kidnapping in Tokyo. Things get ugly when his girlfriend, Yamada Ryosuke and his best friend, Inoo Kei get involved. Yuto’s presence in their lives makes everything even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yamada as female, do not proceed if you are not comfortable with this.

Yamada opens her eyes. She looks around the room, looking for her boyfriend. Noticing the time that is approaching 9am, Yamada knew Takaki must be in his office by now.

  
The girl gets up and sit by the bedside. She reaches for her cell phone and checks for any incoming messages. There is one from her father, warning her not to go out from the house alone. Takaki must have told her father about yesterday’s event.  
  
Yamada sighs as she makes her way to the dining table. Seems like Takaki prepared breakfast before he left for work. She opens the food cover, happy to see her favourite steamed rice with miso soup. There is a note next to the miso bowl.  
  
  


_Sorry I have to leave early. I take Aki with me._  
_Make sure to eat your breakfast. Do not go out today.  
Call me if anything happens okay?  
Make sure to switch on your GPS all the time._  
  
~Yuya.

  
Yamada smiles. For a man who doesn’t cook, this small gesture from Takaki really warms her heart.  
  
_Yuya cares about me after all._  
  
Takaki and Yamada met in college. They were both in political science department. At that time, she can only admire the man from afar. Takaki was like a celebrity in their campus. He was always so generous with smile. Even a moment of eye contact with Takaki is enough to make Yamada smiles for the rest of the day.  
  
  
_“If anyone can become his girlfriend, it’s you!” Yamada’s roommate named Haruna tries to encourage her. “I noticed Takaki-kun stares at you too.”_  
  
_“Masaka…” Yamada blushes. “I am short and unattractive. There is no way an ikemen like him will notice me.”_  
  
_“No no no… you are very pretty Yama-chan,” Haruna reassures. “You just need some grooming lessons. Ne, why don’t you ask Takaki-kun to be your prom date?”_  
  
_Yuko, another friend of Yamada suddenly shows them the campus yearbook._  
  
_“I think he already has a girlfriend,” Yuko points to a picture. “There are rumours that they come to college together every day with Takaki-kun’s car.”_  
  
_Yamada takes a closer look at the picture of a pretty girl._  
  
_“Inoo Kei, Architecture…” she mumbles. “She is so pretty…”_  
  
_“There are just rumours. Don’t listen to her Yama-chan,” Haruna closes the book. “Maybe they are siblings! They resemble each other a lot!”_  
  
_Yuko rolls her eyes. “The family name is clearly different.”_  
  
_“Maybe they are just friends!”_  
  
_“Yeah… I wish my friend can fetch me every day too,” Yuko sarcastically replies._  
  
_“Yuko!” Haruna hisses, noticing the change in Yamada’s expression._  
  
_Yuko sits next to Yamada and hold her right hand. “Gomen Yama-chan… I didn’t mean to make you sad. I don’t want you to be heartbroken. From what I see Takaki-kun is pretty committed to that lady, whoever she is.”_  
  
_Yamada smiles. “It’s okay Yuko, I know you mean well.”_  
  
  
Yamada tried her best to supress her feelings for Takaki ever since. She avoided all contact with the popular boy. She was sad of course, but she felt by doing that she could move on faster.  
  
However a few weeks later, Takaki surprisingly called her to stay back after the lecture ended. It was the first time they talked with just the two of them at the back of the empty lecture hall.  
  
  
_“I noticed you are avoiding me,” Takaki speaks. “Does something matter? Did I do something wrong?”_  
  
_Yamada shook her head. “No… it’s not like that. It’s just… nothing,” she doesn’t have the courage to continue._  
  
_Takaki steps forward a few steps, closing the distance between them. “Your friend sent me this,” he shows a piece of paper to Yamada._  
  
_Yamada recognizes the handwriting. It’s Haruka’s._  


** _-Take Yamada to prom. She likes you so much-_ **

  
_Yamada blushes reading the content. In her heart she can’t stop cursing her roommate._  
  
_“Gomen Takaki-kun, she can be crazy sometimes. Just forget this ne,” Yamada crumples the paper and put it in her bag. “See you,” she turns and starts moving towards the exit._  
  
_“Do you want to go to the prom with me?”_  
  
_Yamada freezes upon hearing that question coming out from Takaki’s mouth._  
  
**_Am I dreaming?_**  
  
_“Takaki-kun, that was-”_  
  
_“It’s okay if you don’t want to-”_  
  
_“Yes!” Yamada suddenly screams. “Yes… take me to the prom please…” her face turns even more red than before._  
  
_Takaki smiles handsomely- melting Yamada’s girly heart even more._  
  
_“Then I’ll see you on Saturday.”_  
  
  
They went out as a couple on prom night. Takaki was as stunning as ever in his tuxedo, while Yamada got a beautiful makeover in her pink ball gown. On that night too Yamada was first introduced to the pretty Inoo. Although Takaki claimed that they are best friend, Yamada felt their relationship was more than that. It was evident by the way Takaki looked at Inoo when she was happily dancing with an unknown man wearing a mask.  
  
At that time Yamada realized that Takaki doesn’t have any interest in her at all. Yamada was no more than a substitute.  
  
Yes, Inoo was not originally blind. Yamada wasn’t sure of what happened either. Not long after the prom Takaki and Inoo stopped coming to college. Takaki did however turned up for their final exam, but he quickly disappear afterwards.  
  
They met again 4 years later when her father invited Takaki to their house. Takaki has become a full fledge police officer. Seems like her father, Yaotome Hikaru, took interest in Takaki and purposely let them meet- not knowing that they were once in the same college. Things went on rather smoothly since that night. They exchanged phone numbers and went on several outings. Takaki made the effort to know her better. Only at that time Yamada was informed about Inoo’s misfortune that makes Inoo lost her eyesight.  
  
There were times when Yamada doubted Takaki’s intention. She felt like Takaki is taking advantage on her because of her father’s position. And looking from the way Takaki loyally and obediently attending to Inoo’s needs makes Yamada feels like she is a substitute again.  
  
Yamada confronted Takaki when the man took her out on New Year’s Eve ten months ago.  
  
  
_“Kei is my friend.”_  
  
_“Then how about me?” Yamada asks. “What about us?”_  
  
_“You are special to me Yama-chan,” Takaki holds the girl’s right hand._  
  
_“Really?”_  
  
_“Yama-chan, I lo-…” Takaki was about to confess when his cell phone suddenly rings. Yamada could see Inoo’s name on the screen. Takaki’s expression becomes perplexed. Clearly Takaki wants to take the call._  
  
_Yamada couldn’t hide the bitterness in her heart anymore. “She meant more to you than you know Takaki-kun,” Yamada tries her best to remain calm. “You know what, let’s just end this here. I don’t want to waste my feelings in this uncertain relationship.”_  
  
_Takaki remains in silence. The ringtone of his cell phone continues to play._  
  
_“It’s okay, you can answer that,” Yamada permits as she prepares to leave the restaurant. She is at brink of tears. “Take care of yourself Takaki-kun. I wish you and Inoo-kun happiness.”_  
  
_Takaki stands up. He grabs Yamada’s left wrist and pull the girl into his arms, drawing other customer’s attention to the two of them._  
  
_“What are you doing?” Yamada tries to release herself. “People are looking!”_  
  
_Takaki ignores Yamada’s question. He firmly grips the girl’s waist and bend down- planting a deep kiss onto Yamada’s lips. Yamada’s eyes widen._  
  
_“I love you Yama-chan,” Takaki whispers the moment their lips parted._  
  
_Yamada is at brink of tears. Happy tears. _  
  
_“Stay with me,” Takaki suggests._  
  
_Yamada smiles, and gives a small nod. She later wraps her hands around Takaki’s neck and go for another kiss. This action is followed by loud cheers and claps from surrounding._  
  
**_“I love you too Takaki-kun.”_**  
  
  
_­_\---------------------  
  
  
“Who are you?” Inoo asks. “How do you know my name?”  
  
Yuto didn’t reply. The silence makes Inoo uncomfortable. She begins to aimlessly walk around the room in panic, trying to find the door to escape.  
  
“Calm down!” Yuto hugs Inoo from behind and cups her mouth with his left hand. “You are making too much noise!”  
  
Inoo struggles to release herself. She bites Yuto’s finger and steps on the boy’s right feet.  
  
“_Ittai! _Kei, stop!” Yuto still holding on to the girl tightly. “It’s me! It’s Yuto!”  
  
Inoo is stunned. She suddenly stops moving. Her body is shivering.  
  
_No… This man is lying…_  
  
“Kei…” Yuto whispers to Inoo’s right ear, causing Inoo’s heart to skip a beat. This is the voice she has been longing to hear the past year.  
  
_This must be a dream…_  
  
Yuto turns Inoo around. He brings Inoo’s hands and places them on his face. Inoo hesitantly starts touching the man’s face. From his forehead, going down to Yuto’s nose and lips, then finally his jaw.  
  
“Kei…” Yuto calls again as he kisses the girl’s right palm.  
  
Tears begin to flow down Inoo’s cheeks.

“Yuto…” Inoo cries. “**You are alive**.”

~to be continued


	4. Serving the master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki, a young police officer is assigned to investigate series of kidnapping in Tokyo. Things get ugly when his girlfriend, Yamada Ryosuke and his best friend, Inoo Kei get involved. Yuto’s presence in their lives makes everything even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DESCRIPTION
> 
> Takaki Yuya: 27 y/o, Police Officer  
‘Yaotome’ Yamada Ryosuke: 26 y/o, Lecturer. Yaotome Hikaru’s daughter.  
Inoo Kei: 26 y/o, Braille instructor.  
Nakajima Yuto: 26 y/o, TBA  
Chinen Yuri: 23 y/o, TBA  
Yaotome Hikaru: 43 y/o Police Commissioner General.  
Arioka Daiki: 30 y/o, Forensic officer.  
Yabu Kota: TBA  
Okamoto Keito: TBA

** _Inoo missing- Day 2 _ **

  
  
“You are still alive,” Inoo breaks down in tears.  
  
Yuto holds Inoo’s hand dearly. He pulls Inoo into his arms and hugs the girl tight. Inoo allows herself to rest onto Yuto’s chest. She still finds it hard to believe that her ‘dead’ lover is standing in front of her right now.  
  
“I miss you,” Yuto gently strokes Inoo’s hair and kisses them softly. “You still use the same shampoo.”  
  
Yuto’s remarks makes Inoo cries even more. The tall man cups Inoo’s face with both his hands, and wipes Inoo’s wet cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“Let’s sit,” Yuto slowly leads Inoo towards the couch. “We have a lot to catch up.”  
  
Chinen closes the door. He has been secretly observing Yuto and Inoo from the tiny door gap since a few minutes ago- long enough to witness the intimate reunion. No wonder Yuto insisted on hiding the girl from Master Yabu.  
  
Chinen recalls how shock Yuto was when he saw Inoo among yesterday’s kidnapping victims. He quickly put more sedation on the girl and carry her out from the van, then later hide her in the barn. Master Yabu was unusually late yesterday, giving them enough time to properly erase Inoo’s trace from the van.  
  
But knowing their real relationship makes Chinen uneasy. Inoo has now become Yuto’s weakness, and this will leave the invincible Yuto vulnerable. And if Master Yabu knows about Inoo, undoubtedly he will kill Inoo at instant.  
  
Because Yuto is the master’s favourite **_pet_.**  
  
_Baka aniki! You should have thrown the girl by the roadside when you got the chance! Master Yabu won’t be pleased if he finds out about this._

  
  
\--------------

  
  
Yamada makes herself comfortable inside the laboratory waiting room. She wanted to surprise Takaki by bringing him the lunchbox, but unfortunately Takaki was not in his office. She was then directed to the forensic lab by Takaki’s junior officer, as Takaki mentioned of taking Aki here to help with investigation.  
  
Yamada put the pineapple gratin- Takaki’s favourite food- on the coffee table. Her boyfriend has been too busy lately, causing worries to the girl. Yamada knows Takaki very well- once he is into something, Takaki will even forgoes his meals and sleep. She doesn’t want Takaki to fall sick.  
  
Entering the second day of Inoo’s disappearance, no new lead or update on the girl’s whereabout. Yamada wants to help in the search as much as she can and caring for Takaki’s well being is the only way she can contribute.  
  
_Stay safe Kei._  
  
“Sorry for the wait,” the waiting room’s door is opened.  
  
Yamada happily turns around, however later become surprised to see Daiki standing in front of her.  
  
“Arioka-san?” Yamada is puzzled.  
  
Daiki smiles. “I know I am not the one you are expecting,” Daiki steps closer to the girl. “Yuya just left few minutes ago.”  
  
“I see…” disappointment is clearly visible on Yamada’s face, too obvious that Daiki feels sorry for her. Yamada then sits on the sofa and stares blankly at the food in front of her.  
  
“Anything I can help you with, Yamada-san?”  
  
Yamada shook his head. “Thank you for the offer Arioka-san. Yuya is really busy _ne_…”  
  
“He is,” Daiki sits on the other side of the coffee table. “He is the officer in charge of this case. Now that Kei is involved Yuya has become more anxious.”  
  
“I’m sure he is,” the girl bitterly smiles. “Kei is his best friend after all.”  
  
Daiki allows a few minutes of silence to let Yamada deals with her emotions. He can somewhat guess what Yamada is thinking about right now. Although Yamada is officially Takaki’s girlfriend, the affection between the two is somewhat missing. If Daiki doesn’t know their relationship, he would have assumed that Takaki is Inoo’s boyfriend instead.  
  
“Do you want me to call him?” Daiki offers.  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t want to cause him trouble. After all it’s my fault for not contacting Yuya earlier.”  
  
“He isn’t that far. If he knows that you are waiting, I’m sure he will come back at instant,” Daiki takes out his cell phone and start dialling.  
  
“There’s no need Arioka-san, really,” Yamada refuses. “I’ll see him later.”  
  
Daiki gives a gentle nod. “If you say so,” he put his cell phone back into his pocket.  
  
“Well actually, there is one thing I need your help with,”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can you help me with this gratin?”  
  
Daiki grins widely. “I never say ‘no’ to food,” he instantly takes the paper plate and hold it in front of Yamada. “Big serving please!”  
  
Yamada laughs. This childish side of Daiki is really cute. She scoops a huge amount of gratin into the paper plate and hands it over to the boy.  
  
“Finish them all.”  
  
“Yes madam!” Daiki gives a salute before digging into his food. “_Oishiiiii!!!_”  
  
Watching Daiki happily eating the food she cooks make Yamada feels satisfied. _At least the food is not wasted._  
  
Daiki suddenly pauses.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Yamada becomes concern. “Is it bad?”  
  
Daiki shook his head as he put his plate on the table.  
  
“I can’t help but wonder- what could have happened if you chose me instead of Yuya.”

  
  
\----------------

  
  
There is knock on the door.  
  
“Yuto?”  
  
Chinen enters with a tray of food in his hand. “Yuto _aniki_ is not around tonight. Here, your dinner,” he put the tray on the table.  
  
“You must be Chinen,” Inoo guesses.  
  
Chinen doesn’t bother to confirm. “Eat your food. I’ll be downstairs.”  
  
“Wait, Chinen-kun,” Inoo calls.  
  
“What??” Chinen feels annoyed.  
  
“What time is it now?”  
  
“8pm,” he shortly replies. “Anything else?”  
  
“Where is Yuto? Is he all right?”  
  
Chine rolls his eyes. “Look girl, this Yuto is not the same Yuto that you remember. The less you know the better. Just shut your mouth and eat the food!”  
  
“I’m sorry if I make you angry Chinen-kun. I am just worried about Yuto…”  
  
Chinen sighs. He walks to the exits. He was about to close the door, but then a thought occurs to him.  
  
"Do you really want to know where _aniki_ is?"  
  
Inoo nods.  
  
**“Yuto _aniki_ is serving his master tonight.”**

  
  
\------------

  
  
Yuto smiles to himself, remembering the wonderful day he spent with Inoo today. Inoo is still the same sweet girl he knew. The sweet memories they shared before the tragedy is now playing in his head. Yuto misses those moments so much.  
  
**_If only that day never took place…_**  
  
“You seem to be in a really good mood,”  
  
The voice makes Yuto startles, bringing him back to reality.  
  
“Master Yabu,” Yuto bows as per customary.  
  
Yabu takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, revealing his broad upper chest.  
  
“I told you Yuto, in this chamber you must call me Kota,” Yabu caresses Yuto’s cheek. He pulls Yuto closer and kisses the boy’s lips.  
  
“I miss you,” Yabu whispers.  
  
Yuto just reply with a smile. He allows Yabu’s hands to roam on his body. Yabu later kisses Yuto neck as his hands are now touching the boy's butt.  
  
“How do you want to be served today Kota?”  
  
Yabu smirks. “Let’s get wet in the shower.”

~to be continued  
~sorry for the late update. I went to JUMP’s concert last weekend ^_^  
~thank you for your support. Comments and votes are very much welcome ^_^


	5. Yuto's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki Yuya: 27 y/o, Police Officer  
‘Yaotome’ Yamada Ryosuke: 26 y/o, Lecturer. Yaotome Hikaru’s daughter.  
Inoo Kei: 26 y/o, Braille instructor.  
Nakajima Yuto: 26 y/o, professional kidnapper and organ smuggler.  
Chinen Yuri: 23 y/o, kidnapper. Yuto treats him like his own brother.  
Yaotome Hikaru: 43 y/o Police Commissioner General.  
Arioka Daiki: 30 y/o, Forensic officer.  
Yabu Kota: 45 y/o, most wanted criminal- human trafficking and organ smuggler.  
Okamoto Keito: TBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yamada as female, do not proceed if you are not comfortable with this.

  
  
“You are a good boy Yuto,” Yabu kisses Yuto’s neck, awaking the boy from his slumber. Yabu is remarkably demanding tonight, perhaps because they haven’t been ‘together’ for quite sometimes. This is the first time Yuto feels excessively drained from ‘serving’ Yabu.  
  
Or maybe, it is because of guilt.  
  
The clock is showing 2.30am. Yuto can’t help but wondering how Inoo is doing now.  
  
_Is Chii treating her nicely?_  
  
_ Is she able to sleep?_  
  
Yabu turns Yuto to lie on his back. The kiss is now traveling up to Yuto’s jawline as Yabu tops the younger. He reaches Yuto’s lips and continue to deepen his kisses.  
  
Yuto didn’t resist.  
  
Or rather, **he can’t.**  
  
Disobeying Yabu means death.  
  
Yuto doesn’t really care about his life. Death is a much better choice than living in this hell.  
  
But Yabu will never hurt Yuto. It is Yuto’s most important person who will pay the price.  
  
Yabu stops kissing. He kneels on his four limbs, topping the other boy.  
  
“You are distracted,” the older says in a rather serious tone.  
  
“You drained all my energy Kota,” Yuto calmly reply. “From the shower to the bed, you have filled me 3 times tonight.”  
  
Yabu chokes Yuto’s neck with his right hand. He later bends and bites Yuto’s left earlobe.  
  
“Because I miss you,” Yabu whispers. Yabu is now pressing their naked body together, rubbing their manhood as he licks Yuto’s left nipple. “You are the best sex toy I ever have.”  
  
Yuto closes his eyes. He doesn’t have the gut to refuse Yabu. He doesn’t want Yabu to hurt anymore of his important person.  
  
_Will Kei hate me if she knows all this?_  
  
Yabu suddenly gets up, pointing his hard member at Yuto’s face.  
  
“You know what to do.”  
  
\----------------  


_“Excuse me,”_

_Inoo turns around. A tall man is standing in front of her, holding a white handkerchief._

_“I think this fell from your bag,” he hands the handkerchief to Inoo._

_Inoo quickly checks her handbag. True enough, her handkerchief is no longer inside._

_“Thank you,” Inoo shyly takes the handkerchief from him._

_The man smiles. “Are you new?”_

_Inoo nods._

_“I’m Nakajima Yuto,” Yuto offers his right hand._

_“Inoo Kei,” Inoo shakes Yuto’s hand. “Are you a student here too?”_

_Yuto shook his head. “Well, no. I work part time at the cafeteria.”_

_“I just ate there. The food is delicious!”_

_“Thank you,” Yuto grins. “Which faculty are you in?”_

_“Architecture. I am quite nervous actually. There are so many people here.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll do fine. You look like a capable person! Gambatte ne?”_

_“Thank you,” Inoo is feeling very comfortable with Yuto’s warm personality. “Ne Nakajima-san?”_

_“No need to be formal. Just call me Yuto.”_

_“Yuto,” the girl is somewhat embarrassed to call the handsome guy with his first name._

_“That sounds better,”_

_“I think I am lost… Can you show me how to get to the administration building?”_

_“Only if you give me your cell phone number.”_

_The bold move from Yuto surprises Inoo. His smile makes Inoo’s heart to beat faster than before._

_“Erm… okay,” she writes down her number on a piece of paper and hands it to the boy. “Here.”_

_Yuto raises his eyebrow. “Wow, that was easy.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You just know me, yet you immediately give me your number?”_

_“Is it wrong? They are just numbers.”_

_Yuto chuckles. He steps closer to the girl. “Promise me something Inoo-chan,”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Do not give your number to anyone else.”_

_“Eih? Why?” clueless Inoo asks._

_“Oh my God Inoo-chan… You are so cute!” Yuto can’t contain his laugh anymore. “Come on! Let’s get you to the administration office!” he casually grabs Inoo’s left wrist and march forward, dragging the naive Inoo to follow his steps._

_Strangely, Inoo didn’t resist. She allows Yuto to lead the way as she admires the view from Yuto’s back._

_It is as if Inoo is spellbound by the man._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_“Yuya!” Inoo yells the boy’s name._

_Takaki waves at his best friend. It has been their routine to meet at this spot after class. The two are neighbours since their childhood. Inoo’s parents give complete trust for Takaki to drive their daughter to university every day._

_“Ready to go?” Takaki opens the front passenger door._

_Inoo however did not get into the car like she usually does._

_“Yuya… can you help me?”_

_“What’s the matter?”_

_“I want to go out with someone,” Inoo hesitantly tell._

_Takaki frowns. For a timid girl like Inoo who never had any romantic relationship in the past, this is very surprising for the boy._

_“With who?”_

_“Yuto,”_

_“I don’t know anyone named Yuto. Is he in your class?”_

_“Actually, he is not a student.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“He works at the cafeteria.”_

_“Kei, I ate at the cafeteria before. No one with that name work there.”_

_“He works part time. He will tell me his shift and we ate together at the café multiple times. Seems like a nice guy.”_

_“You two are texting buddy?”_

_Inoo couldn’t comprehend Takaki’s suspiciousness. “Is that wrong? You texted a lot of other girls too.”_

_“That is different. The girls are my classmates. But this guy-”_

_“Is my friend,” Inoo cuts Takaki’s sentence. “Please… cover for me. Tell mama and papa you take me out somewhere.”_

_“You want me to lie? Seriously Kei?”_

_“You are the one who told me to hang out more.”_

_“Not with a stranger!”_

_“Why are you mad? FYI, I already know him since the first day of college- so that’s almost 7 months ago. So he is not a stranger,” Inoo reaffirms._

_“Do you want to help me or not?”_  
_._  
_._  
.  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Inoo and Yuto step out from the noisy dance hall, continuing their romantic night at the nearby garden._

_“You are breathtakingly beautiful tonight,” Yuto is mesmerized by Inoo’s stunning look in the purple night gown._

_Inoo blushes at the boy’s compliment. “Thank you.”_

_Yuto gently lifts Inoo’s chin up, making eye contact with the girl. “I am the luckiest person on earth, being able to dance with this princess.”_

_“And me, the most fortunate because this handsome prince take me for prom dance,” Inoo shyly smiles._

_Yuto takes off his face mask. He holds Inoo’s hand and pulls her closer. “I love you Kei,”_

_“I know,”_

_“Knowing you for the past 3 years… it is really a blessing for me.”_

_“Do you remember our first date?”_

_Yuto nods. “Yeah… your friend Takaki was tailing us. I will never forget that.”_

_The two laugh while reminiscing the memories. It takes quite sometimes before Takaki stops following them around._

_“I am glad that we met.”_

_“We should thank your handkerchief,” Yuto teases._

_“I can’t imagine my life without you Yuto,” Inoo hugs the tall man._

_Yuto returns the hug, embracing his girlfriend tightly. He later cups Inoo’s face and kisses Inoo’s lips dearly._

_“Kei, I have something to tell you,” says Yuto the moment he breaks the kiss._

_“What is it?”_

_“Perhaps we should sit,” Yuto brings Inoo to a nearby garden chair. He holds Inoo’s hand firmly throughout._

_“Kei, I want you to stay calm.”_

_Inoo couldn’t help but notices the worries on Yuto’s face. “Is everything all right?”_

_“I just want to tell you, that I will be away for a long time,” Yuto finally breaks the news._

_“Is this related to your other job?”_

_Yuto bitterly nods. “Yes.”_

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“I don’t know… maybe months… I can’t give you exact date…”_

_“Can you tell me what your other job is?”_

_“It’s better for you knot to know. For your safety.”_

_Inoo takes a deep breath. Her instinct is telling her that Yuto is in fear. His hands become cold the moment he talked about this ‘other job’. Yuto never exactly reveals what his ‘other job’ is, in fact he will immediately avoid the topic. Takaki has pointed it out too- for someone who claims to have many part-time jobs to support his daily living, it is odd that Yuto possess a lot of branded items._

_“Will I be able to contact you?” asks Inoo._

_Yuto kisses the dorsum part of Inoo’s right hand. “I will try to be in touch.”_

_Tears begin to accumulate in Inoo’s eyes. “Why do I feel like I will not see you again?”_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Inoo is exhausted from running. But she couldn’t stop. The strangers are still chasing after her._

_Who are they? What do they want from me?_

_Suddenly a black car stops in front of her._

_“GET IN!!!”_

_Inoo is shocked. It is the voice of the man she hasn’t seen for a long time._

_“Yuto?”_

_“HURRY UP!!!” Yuto yells from the driver seat._

_Inoo opens the front passenger door and quickly gets inside._

_The moment Inoo closes the door, Yuto speeds the car without any warning._

_“How do you know that I’ll be here? What’s going on?!”_

_Yuto doesn’t bother to reply. He stays focus on the dangerous drive._

_“Yuto!!!”_

_“Gomen Kei! I’ll explain once we get to safer place!”_

_Inoo bites her lips. How can her boyfriend whom she hasn’t see for 5 months talk to her like that?_

_Yuto is recklessly speeding through the busy traffic. There are a few times when they almost collide with another car. Loud honk is heard here and there- clearly their car is dangerously disturbing other road users._

_Suddenly a loud bang is heard, and the car skidded to the left side. From the side mirror Inoo can see two men on motorbike chasing after them, with one of them pointing a gun at their car._

_The car is becoming heavier._

_“Damn it!” Yuto curses the moment he notices the right back tire has become flat._

_Inoo watches Yuto desperately trying to outdo the motorbike. She herself need to hold onto the top handle firmly to minimize impact. Only then Inoo realizes the bruises on Yuto’s face and the cut on his left arm that is still bleeding._

_“Yuto… tell me… what is going on?” Inoo pleads as he grabs Yuto’s left hand on the steering. “Who did this to you? Who are this people?”_

_“Kei, listen,” Yuto tries to stay focus. “I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happen, I will always love you okay?? Remember that.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I will protect you no matter what. I swear!”_

_Just when Yuto finishes his sentence, another loud bang took place. This time the car skidded to the roadside and hits a lorry that was next to it. Inoo who wasn’t wearing the seatbelt, hit her head on the front glass- the impact is hard enough to break it._

_The car later roll-over several times. Unfortunately, the glass fragments severely injure Inoo’s face, while some of the smaller pieces pierce through Inoo’s retina- causing Inoo to scream her lungs out._

  
  
** “Kei!!!!!!”** Yuto screams. He is panting hard. The memories are haunting his sleep again.  
  
Yuto suddenly realizes where he is. He looks around the chamber, a little bit relieve that Yabu is not there. The clock is now showing 7.15am. He quickly wraps his body with the towel nearby and searches for his cell phone.  
  
_I must save Kei before Yabu finds out._

  
  
~to be continued.


	6. Morning phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki Yuya: 27 y/o, Police Officer  
‘Yaotome’ Yamada Ryosuke: 26 y/o, Lecturer. Yaotome Hikaru’s daughter.  
Inoo Kei: 26 y/o, Braille instructor.  
Nakajima Yuto: 26 y/o, professional kidnapper and organ smuggler.  
Chinen Yuri: 23 y/o, kidnapper. Yuto treats him like his own brother.  
Yaotome Hikaru: 43 y/o Police Commissioner General.  
Arioka Daiki: 30 y/o, Forensic officer.  
Yabu Kota: 45 y/o, most wanted criminal- human trafficking and organ smuggler.  
Okamoto Keito: TBA

**Inoo missing- Day 3**  
  
Takaki couldn’t sleep last night. He spent the entire night in his office, thinking of what his next step should be. He can’t let go of the event that took place yesterday. For the first time in his life, Takaki is doubting the moral ethics of his job.  
  
_“Any new lead from the letter or Aki?”_  
  
_ “Em,” Daiki nods. “I have sent the report to our Commissioner General,” the forensic officer sips his coffee from the mug he held._  
  
_ Takaki frowns. “But why? I am the investigation officer in charge! All reports must go through me!”_  
  
_ “All right officer, relax,” Daiki senses the tension. “I am only following my order. See,” he shows Takaki the text message he received earlier in the morning. It is from their superior, Yaotome Hikaru. The text clearly stated that all findings related to the kidnapping case to be directly sent to the Commissioner General office._  
  
_ “This doesn’t make any sense,” Takaki loosens his necktie. Suddenly his body feels like burning up._  
  
_ “Maybe Yaotome-san has his own reason,” Daiki tries to reduce the police officer’s stress. “This is a high-profile case and you know how much the politicians are pressing him.”_  
  
_ “Daiki, you have worked here longer than I do. You know the protocol. I know deep inside your heart you yourself feel that this is fishy.”_  
  
_ “A regular employer like me can only obey our orders. Whether we like it or not,” Daiki returns to his computer._  
  
_ “Tell me the details of your findings. You must have kept a copy of those reports, right?”_  
  
_ “You know I can’t.”_  
  
_ “Kei’s life is in danger!”_  
  
_ “Yuya, I am bound to-”_  
  
_ “Please, I am begging you. I will not tell anyone that I get the information from you. I swear!”_  
  
_ Daiki sighs. He feels torn inside. He is caught in between his friendship and his duty. Daiki however agrees with Takaki, Yaotome-san’s action is rather questionable._  
  
_ “All right,” Daiki walks to the laboratory’s door. “Follow me,” he leads Takaki to his private working space._  
  
_ Or so Takaki thought._  
  
_ Daiki didn’t stop at his usual spot. He instead brings Takaki to the basement of the facilities. If the main laboratory on the 1st and 2nd floor is packed with people, the basement is the opposite. There is no one in the hallway. It is eerily quiet, and all they can hear is the echo of their shoes stepping on the floor. Daiki walks further to the end of the basement._  
  
_ “Just a warning Yuya,” Daiki pauses when they reach a metal door. “You may not like what you will see.”_  
  
_ “What do you mean?”_  
  
_ “You are about to open a ‘Pandora Box’.”_  
  
  
Takaki regrets his decision to enter the room. Daiki was right, some things are better being kept in the dark. He is no longer looking for a criminal, he is now battling an organisation.  
  
_Where do I stand on this matter?_  
  
Takaki’s cell phone beeps. Another text message from Yamada. Takaki stares at his cell phone, having no interest in picking up or replying to his girlfriend. His mind is occupied with the content of the ‘Pandora Box’.  
  
Suddenly the phone in his office rings. It is only 7.30am. Takaki wonders who might be calling this early in the morning.  
  
_Maybe it’s Yamada again. Because I didn’t reply her text messages._  
  
Takaki ignores the first and second call. But the third time the office phone rings, Takaki gives in and pick it up- worrying if something may have happened at home.  
  
“Special force main quarters,” Takaki nonchalantly speaks.  
  
“Takaki Yuya,”  
  
Takaki stands up the moment he hears the caller’s voice. He could feel his pupils dilating due to shock.  
  
“You got some nerves to call this place-” Takaki says in a strict intonation. “-Yuto.”  
  
“Kei is with me.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“She’s in danger. I can’t hide her any longer. Come to this address.”  
  
“A criminal is giving me his hiding location. Am I a fool to you?” Takaki disses.  
  
“I’m not lying!”  
  
“I don’t trust you.”  
  
“LOOK MISTER!” Yuto raises his voice. “There’s not much time left! Get here and take Kei before it’s too late!”  
  
Takaki is stunned. He could here Yuto’s rapid breathing over the phone. He can tell that the boy’s worries are genuine.  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
  
\------------------  
  
  
“Can I get you anything else sir?” the middle age housemaid politely asks.  
  
Hikaru shook his head. “This is enough. Thank you,” he gently nods before going back to his cell phone. Previously, his daughter Yamada will be eating with him. But ever since she moves in with her boyfriend Takaki, Hikaru uses his breakfast to check on his emails.  
  
Time flies so fast. It seems only yesterday that Yamada was born. She was very fair and small back then. Growing up, Yamada was such an adorable child- obedient and kind. She took over her mother a lot.  
  
Hikaru’s wife died due to heart failure when Yamada was only 12 years old. Until now Hikaru regrets for not noticing the symptoms she had earlier. If only he has brought his wife to the hospital sooner, this big house won’t be as soundless as it is now.  
  
His work has become Hikaru’s distraction. He is grateful that Yamada is able to become a fine woman despite the absence of parental guidance. Hikaru wants the best for his daughter. Hence when Yamada requested to stay with her boyfriend Takaki, Hikaru did not object. He wants Yamada to be happy. Takaki after all is a very capable young man- smart and responsible. He has promising future as a police officer.  
  
“Excuse me sir,” the housemaid returns to the dining table. “There is a phone call for you.”  
  
“Who is it?” Hikaru asks. It is very rare for people to use the landline these days.  
  
“He didn’t tell his name. all he said was ‘Rose’.”  
  
Hikaru feels like he was strike by lightning. He immediately gets up to receive the call.  
  
“Hello old friend,”  
  
Hikaru begins to have palpitation. “Yabu Kota.”  
  
“It’s good that you still remember.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Our deal.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I am calling to remind you about the deal we made 14 years ago. Your new man is being very nosy lately.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Stop playing dumb,” Yabu sternly speaks. “Remember Yaotome, if I go down, you will be exposed too.”  
  
Hikaru takes a deep breath in. “Then maybe you should stop your ‘activities’ for the time being.”  
  
Yabu hysterically laughs. “Your daughter is beautiful. I wonder how much my clients will pay for her?”  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE!!”  
  
“Then stop interrupting my business!” Yabu warns. “By the way, the next time it won’t be a phone call. I will send you officer’s head to warn you instead,” Yabu hangs up.  
  
Hikaru slams the phone on the table. His hands are shaking out of anger. His desperation puts him in this trap for years. He wants to end this nightmare. The guilt of covering for the criminal is consuming him.  
  
He must find a way.

  
  
~ to be continued.

  
  
~thank you for reading ^_^  
~comments are welcomed ^_^


	7. Don't trust anyone-Yuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki Yuya: 27 y/o, Police Officer  
‘Yaotome’ Yamada Ryosuke: 26 y/o, Lecturer. Yaotome Hikaru’s daughter.  
Inoo Kei: 26 y/o, Braille instructor.  
Nakajima Yuto: 26 y/o, professional kidnapper and organ smuggler.  
Chinen Yuri: 23 y/o, kidnapper. Yuto treats him like his own brother.  
Yaotome Hikaru: 43 y/o Police Commissioner General.  
Arioka Daiki: 30 y/o, Forensic officer.  
Yabu Kota: 45 y/o, most wanted criminal- human trafficking and organ smuggler.  
Okamoto Keito: TBA

“Kei, get up!” Yuto storms into Inoo’s room, startling the girl who was about to sip her morning tea.  
  
“Yuto, you are back!” Inoo yells excitedly.  
  
Yuto runs towards Inoo and hugs the girl tightly. Inoo could feel the laboured breathing coming from the man she loves. She puts her right ear onto Yuto’s chest, feeling the palpitation coming from the boy’s heart. Inoo could tell just how anxious Yuto is.  
  
“Is everything all right?” Inoo innocently asks.  
  
“I love you Kei,” Yuto tightens his hug. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“We need to leave,” the tall boy starts pulling Inoo. He wraps the girl with a dark maroon wool blanket and brings Inoo to the door.  
  
Inoo resisted. “What’s going on? Why are you panicking like this? Yuto say something!!”  
  
“You must go!” Yuto firmly grips both of Inoo’s shoulder. “Takaki will come and get you, and you will be safe,” Yuto kisses Inoo’s forehead. “You will be safe…”  
  
Inoo wraps her hands around Yuto’s waist. “I’m not going anywhere… not without you.”  
  
“Kei!”  
  
“The last time you speak like this, you went missing. They told me that you were dead. That was worse than becoming blind…” Inoo says in tears. “I’m not leaving you again…”  
  
Yuto pats Inoo’s head gently. It breaks his heart that he must be separated with his girlfriend again, but he can’t risk the girl being in danger. He knows he alone is not enough to protect Inoo from the vicious Yabu’s hand. Yuto had witness the unspeakable horror the man did to Keito.  
  
_No, I can’t hesitate now. I must take her out before it’s too late!_  
  
Yuto kisses Inoo’s lips. Inoo allows the boy to deepen his kiss further, unknowing that Yuto slips a capsule into her mouth that he hides under his tongue. Surprised, Inoo wanted to withdraw from the kiss but Yuto holds her head still that she struggles to breath. She had no choice but to swallow the capsule.  
  
“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Inoo pushes Yuto away. She becomes giddy. Her eyes are forcing themselves to shut. She feels nauseous.  
  
“What did you give me?!”  
  
Yuto catches Inoo before the girl fell to the floor. “Forgive me Kei…”  
  
“Yuto… my head…”  
  
“Shhh… just sleep… I swear I will get you to safety,” Yuto whispers as he hugs his girlfriend tight. “I swear…”  
  
The girl slowly goes into deep sleep. Yuto fixes the blanket that was covering Inoo’s body and cradle her up.  
  
But just when he was about to carry Inoo out from the room, Chinen suddenly runs to stop him.  
  
“_Aniki_! Master Yabu is here!” Chinen informs in panic.  
  
Yuto gulps. _Oh shit! This will not end well._  
  
“What should we do _aniki_?” Chinen urges.  
  
Yuto stares deeply into Chinen’s eyes. “Chii, I want you to leave. NOW!”  
  
“But _aniki-_”  
  
“Whatever it is Chii, tell him you are not part of this. You know nothing about Kei. Do you understand?”  
  
“Then how about you?”  
  
“I am his ‘pet’ Chii. He won’t harm me.”  
  
“I am not leaving you!!!” the petite boy stubbornly refuses. “Master is already outside. There’s no way you can come out from this alone!”  
  
There is an unexpected loud noise coming from the front door, followed by footsteps.  
  
“Shit!” Chinen quickly locks the door and pushes a nearby wooden drawer to further block the doorway. He later runs to open the window, looking down to the distance from the second floor to the ground.  
  
“I will hold them _aniki_,” Chinen suggests. His hands are now busy taking off the curtain and tie them from one end to another to make them long enough for them to climb down. “I will hold them off for you.”  
  
“But Chii-”  
  
“Let me do this _aniki_,” Chinen begs. “You have protected me all these years. Allow me to return the favour,” he takes Inoo from the tall boy. “If you want to climb down you will need to piggy-back her. Hurry up!”  
  
Yuto turns and allow Chinen to place the unconscious Inoo on his back. Chinen later secures Inoo’s position by wrapping the maroon blanket between the girl and Yuto.  
  
The footsteps are becoming clearer each second. Now and then they could hear the noise from things being thrown all over the place.  
  
“Yuto… Daddy comes to play with you…” Yabu’s voice sounds very near to the room. “Come to daddy…” the man is still teasing.  
  
“Now _aniki_!” Chinen urges. “Faster!”  
  
Yuto hugs Chinen for one last time. “I promise I will come back for you.”  
  
Chinen smiles. “I know you will. Now go!”  
  
\----------------  
  
The black SUV speed through the empty morning highway. Takaki is not bothered by the speed limit. 50 minutes has passed since he received Yuto’s call. His mind is very much occupied with Inoo’s well-being.  
  
_Is she safe?_  
  
_ What did Yuto means by not having much time?_  
  
Takaki’s cell phone is ringing. The policeman immediately answers the call via his SUV Bluetooth speaker.  
  
“I’m on my way!” Takaki yells. “Just give me few more minutes Yuto!”  
  
“Yuya, it’s me!” Yamada’s voice is heard whispering from the other end. “Yuya, please come home now… I’m scared…”  
  
“I’m sory Yama-chan, I am working right now. Call me back in the afternoon!”  
  
“But Yuya, there’s someone in the house…” the girl keeps talking in a rather low voice.  
  
“What? I can’t hear you!” Takaki makes right turn at the junction. “Speaks louder!”  
  
Takaki faintly hears Yamada sobbing.  
  
“Are you crying?”  
  
“Yuya… please come back now…” Yamada still whispers in her weeps. “I think they are bad guys…”  
  
“Can you stop doing this? I had enough okay?!! Kei might die! Can you please put your jealousy aside?!” Takaki loses his cool.  
  
Yamada hangs up the phone without further answer. Takaki sighs. This is not the first time Yamada tries to compete for his attention.  
  
Every time Takaki tend to Inoo -sending the girl to buy groceries for example- Yamada would come out with a lot of ways to prevent him from going. He recalls the night when Inoo fell in her bathtub not too long ago. Takaki wanted to rush to Inoo’s apartment to check on her, but Yamada insisted that he shouldn’t. He ended up calling Inoo’s neighbour instead to help the blind lady. Until now Takaki regrets not going that night, because apparently Inoo fractured her left clavicle.  
  
With everything that is going on at present, Takaki was hoping Yamada could be more supportive and understanding. Instead, the girl is acting out like a jealous puppy, which really trips Takaki’s anger. He does feel guilty for yelling at his girlfriend, but he also feels Yamada is being childish given the current situation.  
  
_I’ll deal with her later._  
  
Takaki finally arrives at the said location. It is not like what he expected at all. The location mentioned by Yuto is actually an open beach, packed with hundreds or maybe thousands of visitors.  
  
_How am I going to find them in this sea of people?_  
  
“OPEN THE DOOR!!!!” the SUV window is roughly knock by a man.  
  
Takaki takes a closer look. His right hand is prepared to grab his gun should anything go wrong.  
  
“YUTO?” the policeman is shocked to see the injured Yuto carrying Inoo on his back.  
  
“HURRY UP!”  
  
Takaki steps out and get Inoo from Yuto. “Kei! Wake up Kei!!”  
  
Inoo remains unresponsive.  
  
“Hey! What did you do to Kei?!”  
  
“Sleeping pill, she should be up in the next hour,” Yuto tries to catch his breath. “Leave now. Or they will get you!”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“For God sake JUST GO!!”  
  
Takaki get Inoo into the car and lies her down at passenger seat. He then opens the front passenger seat for Yuto, but the boy shut it back at once.  
  
“What are you doing?” Takaki glares. Only then Takaki realizes a deep laceration wound on Yuto’s left thigh.  
  
“Hope on! I’ll get you to the hospital!”  
  
Yuto shook his head. He tears his right sleeve and wraps the wounded area neatly. “I need to go back. I need to save Chii.”  
  
“Again, who???”  
  
“No time to explain. Leave! I’ll be in touch!”  
  
  
Takaki bites his lips. He returns to the driver seat.  
  
“Takaki Yuya,” Yuto calls.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Be careful. Don’t trust anyone,” Yuto warns. “And be vigilant. **He** has ‘eyes’ everywhere.”  
  
  
~to be continued.  
~plot is thickening. Like Yuto says, stay vigilant. Expect the unexpected =) 


	8. DejaVu

“She is stable. Nothing to worry about,” a male doctor named Natori reassures Takaki. “We will observe her overnight at the isolation room. It will be a great help if you can initiate Witness Protection Protocol and get your officer to guard her during Inoo-_san_ hospital stay.”  
  
“I will _sensei_,” Takaki replies. “Thank you for your help.”  
  
“Not a problem at all officer. It’s my duty.”  
  
Takaki watches as the young doctor leaves Inoo’s cubicle. He holds Inoo’s hand dearly, grateful that the girl is not harm.  
  
They arrived at the hospital about an hour ago. It is now approaching noon. Takaki hasn’t get any news from Yuto. He can’t stop thinking about the boy’s injury.  
  
_Who did that to him? If he is one of the kidnappers, why was he attacked? Was it because he helped Kei? Or is there another reason?_  
  
“Excuse me Sir, we are transferring Inoo-_san _to isolation room now,” a group of nurses are standing in front of him. Takaki nods, giving his permission. They start preparing Inoo for the transfer, securing his intravenous drip and oxygen mask. The chief nurse unlocks Inoo’s bed and they slowly push the bed towards the elevator.  
  
Suddenly a group of paramedics pass through them, hastily pushing a stretcher with a female patient. One of them is kneeling on the small space on the stretcher, performing CPR on the bleeding patient. Another paramedic is seen running by the stretcher while squeezing a bag of blood- presumably transfusing the pack cell into the patient’s vein.  
  
Takaki is having palpitation. He didn’t see the patient’s face, but her clothes look very familiar to him.  
  
“Go ahead, I will catch up later,” Takaki tells the nurses. As soon as the elevator’s door shut, Takaki runs back towards the emergency department- desperately searching for the patient again. It was not that hard, as there are drops of blood following the patient’s trail- it must be dripping from the lady’s injury.  
  
Takaki arrives at the very same cubicle where Inoo was. A group of doctors including Dr Natori are now busy attending to the injured patient. Nurses are seen running here and there, taking all sorts of forms and making phone calls.  
  
“26 years old female, assaulted by 2 men at her home. Sustain deep laceration wound on her abdomen,” Dr Natori briefs the team. “Unconscious when found, intubated at scene. Profusely bleeding from the wound, 3 pint of pack cell transfused in the ambulance. CPR just commenced 10 minutes ago after her pulse not palpable.”  
  
“Patient’s name- **Yamada Ryosuke**.”  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
_Takaki opens his eyes. He is in his bedroom, lying comfortably on the bed. He turns to his left, disappointed to see the empty space. He then looks at the clock. It is 7.30am, October 19th, 2019- the 3rd day of Inoo’s disappearance._  
  
_ **What is happening? Why am I living the day again?**_  
  
_ Takaki frowns. He remembers taking Inoo to the hospital. And later found out that Yamada was severely wounded too. The blood drops on the floor… the familiar clothes…_  
  
_The policeman gets up. He searches for Yamada in the bathroom, but his fiancé is not there. Takaki then runs out to the living room- still, no sign of Yamada. He finally enters the kitchen, relieved to see his lover by the sink._  
  
_ “Thank God you are all right!!” Takaki walks towards Yamada and attempted to hug her, only to be surprised that his hug penetrates the girl. Yamada on the other hand did not responds to Takaki’s action- as if she can’t see or hear whatever Takaki is doing._  
  
_ “Yama-chan! Yama-chan!” Takaki tries to touch Yamada once again, but to no avail._  
  
_ **What is going on? Am I invisible to her?**_  
  
_ Takaki stands very close to the girl. He can smell the sweet fragrance as he kisses Yamada’s hair. He stares at his fiancé side profile, feeling disheartened realizing how thin Yamada has become._  
  
_ **Why didn’t I notice this?**_  
  
_ Yamada, who has been looking out from the kitchen’s windowpane since the past few minutes, takes out her cell phone from her right pocket. She appears to be in fear. Takaki watches as the girl texting someone. At the same time, Takaki’s cell phone beeps._  
  
_ **She texted me?**_  
  
_ Takaki opens the text messages. It is the 5th text messages Yamada sent him the past 10minutes. He has no recollection of reading any of the messages before. Only then he remembers- he didn’t read any of it._  
  
_ In fact- Takaki ignores Yamada’s messages that morning._  
  
_ **Gomen Yama-chan.**_  
  
_ Browsing through the messages makes Takaki panic._  
  
  
_Sender: Yama-chan_  
_Text 1: Yuya, did you sent anyone to watch the house last night?_  
_Text 2: There are 2 people in front of our house. I recognize the car. It has parked there since last night! Are they your officers?_  
_Text 3: Yuya, I’m scared. Please send me a reply! If they are not your staff, then I will just call the police!_  
_Text 4: Yuya… answer my call… are you all right?? Did something happen to you? Should I tell papa?_  
_Text 5: They are coming to the house! I’m calling the police!_  
  
  
_ Yamada is now agitated. She locks all the window in the kitchen as she makes a phone call, presumably the police. She later walks into the living room and pushes the 3-seater sofa to block the door. Takaki tries to make contact but his cell phone doesn’t have any reception._  
  
_ “Yes, that is my address,” Yamada later makes her way to the bedroom, bringing a kitchen knife to protect herself. “Please hurry up sir! And please check on the officer Takaki Yuya as well. He might be in trouble!”_  
  
_ Suddenly a loud noise is heard from the kitchen. The glass window is broken. Yamada can see a male figure trying to open the window lock from the broken window gap._  
  
_ The girl quickly enters the room and locks the door. Yamada wanted to escape from the bedroom window, but she cancelled her plan upon seeing another 2 strangers standing in guard at the back yard. Yamada had no choice but to hide in the wardrobe, hoping that the police will make it in time before those strangers could find her._  
  
_ Yamada squats in the small wardrobe. Takaki sits next to her. Yamada’s body is trembling. Her cell phone is still in her hand. She keeps dialling Takaki’s number, however become disappointed not to get any respond._  
  
_ Yamada has been hiding in the wardrobe for quite sometimes. Almost 20 minutes has passed but no sign of police car coming to the house. Takaki curses at the slow respond by the police. Takaki’s heart is broken seeing the woman he loves being in fear. He can’t imagine what the girl must be feeling in this situation. He wants to hug Yamada now._  
  
_ **If only I can touch you Yama-chan. I am here my love. I am next to you.**_  
  
_ Yamada takes a deep breath. “Yuya… please answer the phone,” she tries her luck one last time._  
  
_ Finally, Takaki picks up her call._  
  
_“I’m on my way! Just give me few more minutes Yuto!”_  
  
_ “Yuya, it’s me!” Yamada whispers, not wanting to make too much noise that might attracts the burglars. “Yuya, please come home now… I’m scared…”_  
  
_ “I’m sory Yama-chan, I am working right now. Call me back in the afternoon!”_  
  
_ **What is this? Deja-vu? This…**_  
  
_Takaki looks at his wristwatch. It is 8.15am. At this time, he was driving to meet Yuto and Inoo._  
  
_ **So Yama-chan wasn’t lying… God, what have I done?**_  
  
_ “But Yuya, there’s someone in the house…” the girl keeps talking in a rather low voice._  
  
_ “What? I can’t hear you!” Takaki yells. “Speaks louder!”_  
  
_ Yamada couldn’t hold her frustration anymore. Tears begin to flow down her cheeks._  
  
_ “Are you crying?” Takaki could hear himself talking._  
  
_ “Yuya… please come back now…” Yamada still whispers in her weeps. “I think they are bad guys…”_  
  
_ “Can you stop doing this? I had enough okay?!! Kei might die! Can you please put your jealousy aside?!”_  
  
_ Takaki feels like a knife is stabbing his heart. His last sentence to Yamada echoes in his mind. He was such a fool to quickly dismissed Yamada’s call. He should have listened to her and called the authorities for further action._  
  
_ **NO, I SHOULD HAVE GONE HOME TO SAVE HER.**_  
  
_ Yamada hangs up the phone. She can’t bear this anymore. It is evident now that she is not important in Takaki’s life._  
  
_ Takaki, now filled with guilt, watches as Yamada stares at her cell phone lock-screen, looking at the picture of them from their Valentine's night. “Do you really love me Yuya?”_  
  
_ “I do. I love you so much Yama-chan. I swear!” Takaki tries to hug his fiancé again. But just like before, his hands pass through her._  
  
_ “If I die… will you mourn?”_  
  
_ “You won’t die sweetheart. The police will be here and catch them okay?” Takaki answers, even though he knows Yamada couldn’t hear him. “I love you. I will protect you my love. I promise…” his hands are now trembling out of anger towards his foolish self._  
  
_ The wardrobe door is suddenly opened. Yamada, who is squatting inside, look at the buffy man in front of her as her shivers worsen._  
  
_ The man smirks. “Oii! I found the neko!!”_  
  
_ “Ahhh…. She is really pretty…” another man walks in their direction. Licking his lips. “It’s such a waste to kill her…”_  
  
_ Yamada gulps._  
  
_ The buffy guy squats, his eyes are now at the same level as the girl. “I don’t think Yabu-sama minds if we had a little fun before we turn her into corpse, right?”_  
  


  
  
“**NO!!!!” **Takaki wakes up from his nap. His heart is racing, and his breathing is rapid. The clock is now showing 8pm, October 19th, 2019.  
  
Takaki leans forward and holds Yamada’s right hand tightly. He kisses every scratch on the girl’s hand as he sobs. Guilt and regrets are now occupying him. The girl’s body is full of bruises and cuts.  
  
The assailants tried to rape her, but brave Yamada fought back. Unfortunately, she can’t overpower 2 men. In her last attempt to save her dignity, Yamada stabbed herself with the kitchen knife- startling the attackers. At that time Hikaru arrives with the police forces.  
  
If only they arrived just one minute earlier.  
  
Yamada requires extensive surgery to repair her damaged bowels. Not to mentioned she lost huge amount of blood during the hospital transfer and procedure. The assailants were caught, and still under interrogation.  
  
Takaki put Yamada’s right palm at his right cheek. Only now he realizes how much Yamada meant to him. He misses Yamada’s loving touch. He wants to hear Yamada’s sweet voice calling his name again. He can't imagine his life without her.  
  
“I love you…” Takaki kisses Yamada’s right palm. “Wake up my dear… I promise I will not leave you alone anymore. Please… just please don’t leave me…” Takaki weeps. “Please don’t die…”  
  
Hikaru enters the ICU room. “You need rest Takaki-kun.”  
  
Takaki shook his head. “No. I am not leaving her again,” Takaki says in a rather strict tone.  
  
“I will stay here tonight,” Hikaru reassures. “After all you still have your friend’s case to settle.”  
  
Takaki calmly put Yamada’s hand back on the bed. “Her parents are here. They will take care of Kei.”  
  
“Takaki-kun-”  
  
“**I know about Okamoto Keito**.”  
  
Hikaru could feel his pupils dilated upon hearing the name. The man takes his seat on the nearby single couch, keeping his composure.  
  
“Arioka told you, didn’t he?”  
  
“How I know about it is not important,” Takaki refuses to tell. “You shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
“If I didn’t do that, Ryosuke won’t be here today,” Hikaru defends himself. “Surely Arioka told you that too?”  
  
Takaki glares. “Just because I love Yama-chan doesn’t mean I will let you off the hook.”  
  
Hikaru smiles and nods. “I admire your courage Takaki-kun. Honestly, I am tired of this game too. With what **he **did to Ryosuke, I will not forgive him! Exposed **us** all you want! I’m sure with your brilliance you will be able to do it.”  
  
“There’s no need to be sarcastic.”  
  
“I am serious,” Hikaru firmly replies. “I want you to end it, Takaki-kun.”  
  
Takaki is confused with Hikaru’s statement. No criminals will volunteer themselves to go to jail. But somehow, Takaki could feel Hikaru somewhat meant what he just said.  
  
Takaki’s cell phone rings. It is from Daiki.  
  
“Yes?” Takaki answers.  
  
“I know you must be overwhelmed with what happened to Yama-chan and Kei. But this is really important,” Daiki sounds edgy. “They found a corpse near the beach.”  
  
Takaki frowns. “So? What does it have to do with my case?”  
  
“Hear this out; the corpse belongs to the 1st kidnaping victim, the male teenager that was missing 2 years ago,” Daiki excitedly explains.  
  
“What?? Do we have his ID?”  
  
“Yes. His name is **Chinen Yuri.**”  
  
  
~to be continued.  
~Do you enjoy the thrill so far? Comments and votes are welcome ^_^


	9. It's time to put an end to this madness~ Takaki

**October 20** ** th ** **, 2019. 12.15am**

  
  
_“Chinen -kun is dead?”_  
  
_ Takaki couldn’t hide his surprise. “How do you know the victim?”_  
  
_ Inoo’s hands are holding the bed railing tightly, trying to get up. He turns to face Takaki by following the direction of his voice. “He was with Yuto, at the house where I was kept. Ne Yuya, did you find Yuto?”_  
  
_ “No… at least not for now,”_  
  
_ The girl’s face becomes gloomy. There are frowns on her forehead. “Souka…”_  
  
_ “Kei… I know you must have been traumatized with what happened these past 3 days… but I need your input,” Takaki sits at the right side of the bed. “Will you tell us-”_  
  
_ “Yuto and Chinen-kun saved me,” Inoo intercepts._  
  
_ “Excuse me?” the policeman raises his right eyebrow._  
  
_ Inoo couldn’t see Takaki’s expression, but just by listening to the man’s intonation, Inoo knows Takaki is in disbelieve with her statement._  
  
_ “It’s true Yuya,” Inoo firmly states. “They rescued me from the kidnappers.”_  
  
_ “But they are the kidnappers! Don’t let your love for Yuto fool you!”_  
  
_ “I know you will react this way,” Inoo keeps composed. She touches the bed rail and presses a button. The bed props up, allowing her to sit more comfortably._  
  
_ “I am not a police officer. But I know basic law for civilians. The alleged remains innocent until proven otherwise.”_  
  
_ Takaki ‘tsk’. “How can you say that after what he did to Yama-chan?”_  
  
_ “Yabu ordered the assault, not Yuto. He is the one you should focus on,” Inoo now sounds rather firm. “Chinen-kun called Yuto ‘aniki’. He was very loyal to Yuto.”_  
  
_ “Chinen-kun told me that Yuto saved him from the ‘Master’,” Inoo continues. “Whatever Yuto did was to protect Chinen-kun. Apparently, Yuto is Yabu’s favourite ‘pet’.”_  
  
_ “Pet?” Takaki frowns._  
  
_ “Chinen-kun didn’t say more. But I have a hunch what that may means,” the girl looks rather gloomy._  
  
_ “This doesn’t change the fact that Yuto is an accomplice.”_  
  
_ “All I am saying is, there is lot more to it than you may know,” Inoo’s raises her right hand, looking for Takaki’s hand. Takaki quickly reaches for the girl’s hand and hold it tight. _  
  
_ “Yuya, listen,” Inoo takes a deep breath. “I know you and Yuto doesn’t get along. I am also aware that you care for me so much. Me too… a care a lot about you Yuya. In fact, I love you…”_  
  
_ “Kei…”_  
  
_ “I love you like a brother- a very kind brother who always look out for me.”_  
  
_ Takaki stares at his best friend’s face. Strangely, he didn’t feel sad or offended by Inoo’s statement. Takaki is somewhat relieved, that he himself is clear about their relationship._  
  
_ “Yuya, Yuto is not a bad guy. Whatever mess he is involved in right now is not on his own will. Only you can help him Yuya. Please… I lost him once Yuya. I don’t want to lose him again,” Inoo’s eyes are now tearful._  
  
_ “You do realize that there is still possibility that Yuto is just as guilty as Yabu, right?”_  
  
_ “My instinct says otherwise,” Inoo is persistence. “But of course, you won’t believe me. My only hope is that you can be fair while investigating him.”_

  
  
“You need this,” Daiki put a cup of coffee in front of Takaki.  
  
“Thanks,” Takaki pull the cup closer to him. He takes a sip, allowing the warm liquid to wet his throat.  
  
“You seem to be in deep thought,”  
  
“Daiki, have you ever heard of Nakajima Yuto?”  
  
Daiki, who was about to bite on the bun, pauses. He gives Takaki a glare. “Who is he to you?”  
  
“A friend from college,” Takaki lies.  
  
“How close are you?”  
  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
  
Daiki put his bun and mug on the table. He seems hesitant, whether he should disclose it to Takaki or not.  
  
“Arioka!”  
  
“All right all right…” Daiki sighs. “Hmm…. Where should I start…” he starts pacing around.  
“Before you, there was another officer in charge of this case.”  
  
“Okamoto Keito,” Takaki speaks. The horror pictures of Keito’s chopped body parts that Daiki showed him yesterday vividly playing in his mind, giving him chills.  
  
Daiki nods. “Yes. Keito was a senior police officer. A brilliant and successful officer. His prediction about a certain crime or criminal’s next move were very accurate. To the extend that we called him ‘Mr Sniper’.”  
  
“When this kidnapping portfolio was assigned to him, Yaotome-san was not particularly happy, in fear that Keito will exposed everything. Remember I told you about someone burnt the investigation file?”  
  
Takaki nods.  
  
“It was Yaotome-san. At that time Keito was very closed to catch Yabu. If I’m not mistaken it was about 4 years ago. A few days later, Keito was horribly murdered. He was tortured to death and his body was cut into 8 parts. His head was sent to the police headquarters in a gift box, while the rest were scattered all over Tokyo.”  
  
“Then, who is Nakajima Yuto?”  
  
“Keito’s informer.”  
  
The information strikes Takaki like a lightning. “Liar!”  
  
Daiki shook his head. “He is the reason Keito managed to get accurate lead and solved most of his cases. Till his death.”  
  
“It doesn’t make any sense. Informers are eligible for the witness protection program. He can get new identity and start new life. Why the hell he still working with Yabu?”  
  
“He did,” the shorter boy continues. “Yuto came to the headquarters asking for refugee. Yaotome-san was the one handling his case. But the data was manipulated. Other than Yaotome-san and Keito, no one else know about Yuto’s involvement with the police. Yuto was made the scapegoat- he was convicted for Keito’s murder. The next thing we know, Yuto escaped the police car during his transfer to prison, and not found until now.”  
  
Takaki is taken aback with what he just heard.  
  
_But wait…_  
  
“How do you know about all this?” Takaki begins to become suspicious of Daiki.  
  
“I caught Yaotome-san changing Yabu’s thumbprint with Yuto’s. He is also the one who declared Yuto dead, even when we never found his body.”  
  
“WHAT???”  
  
“Yes,” Daiki admits.  
  
“And you didn’t do anything about it??”  
  
Daiki dismiss the question. “You don’t know what it was like back then,” he avoids eye contact.  
  
Takaki stands up, getting edgy and restless. His mind is about to explode with what he just learnt.  
When he was offered to take over this case, he saw it as a promotion- that his superior trusted his ability. But that is not the case anymore. Takaki feels like a pawn, being toyed and manipulated by his surroundings. Now he understands why no other officer dare to take this case. Perhaps if it wasn’t because of political party’s involvement, this case will remain as cold case and rot on the shelf.  
  
Chinen’s post-mortem doesn’t provide any additional clue either. The boy’s body was cramped in a huge luggage bag and left by the beach. A curious beach patrol opens the bag, almost fainted seeing the dead body inside. The corpse has bruises all over his body. There are multiple gunshot wounds on his chest. Blood was still oozing from the wounds- indicating that the time of death must be quite recent.  
  
Fingerprints and teeth records matches Chinen Yuri’s profile. His family was informed and is on their way to the forensic lab.  
  
_ **“I need to go back. I need to save Chii.”**_  
  
Yuto’s words are now playing repeatedly in Takaki’s head. Most probably, ‘Chii’ that Yuto referred to was Chinen Yuri. The likelihood for Yuto to share the same fate as Chinen is tremendously high.  
  
Takaki is stuck. He is unsure how to proceed from here. His superior is covering the crime, while his forensic officer’s secretive nature causing Takaki to doubt Daiki’s loyalty as well.  
  
Takaki give a long exhale and walks towards the exit. Looks like whatever evidence they gathered for this case might have been tampered with. The time has come for him to ditch all the contaminated evidence and start new.  
  
“Where are you going?” Daiki asks. I thought you wanted to see Chinen’s parents?”  
  
“There is no need for that. Even if I meet them, I can’t revive their son from death,” Takaki makes a fist.  
  
The taller man later turns around. **“It’s time to put an end to this madness.**

  
  
~to be continued


	10. "Yamada belongs to me."- Arioka

**October 21st, 2019.**  
  
A bucket of water is splashed onto Yuto’s face. He, who is severely beaten up- opens his eyes. Yuto tries to push his sore body to stand but he immediately falls afterwards.  
  
“That’s enough,” Yabu orders. “Leave us alone.”  
  
The two men wearing black attire leaves the room. This room was usually used to keep their victims. It is so ironic that he is the one being occupying the place now.  
  
Yabu sits on an old wooden chair closes to the door. He is wearing his red suit today, the one he often wears when he has important ‘trade’ to do. The man gives a sharp stare at Yuto.  
  
“I can’t believe how foolish you are,” Yabu speaks in a rather scary voice. “Look where you sink now.”  
  
Yuto returns the man’s glare with a fierce stare. He is fuelled by hate and anger towards Yabu- so much that his heart could burst.  
  
“I like that face,” Yabu teases. “You are my best ‘pet’ Yuto. I will miss you for sure.”  
  
“The hell with that!!” Yuto unexpectedly spit in Yabu’s direction. “Because of you I will forever be disgusted with myself!!!”  
  
Yabu laughs devilishly. “You offered me your body in exchange of that kid remember?? What was his name? Yuki? Yumi?”  
  
“YURI!!!” Yuto shouts. “And you killed him you bastard!!” he suddenly stands and tries to punch Yabu.  
  
Yabu, who has predicted such resilient act from the boy, escapes the attack with ease- causing Yuto to bump into the wall.  
  
“_Baka_! I saved you from the police! If it’s not because of me, you would be dead 4 years ago!” Yabu’s voice gets louder every sentence. “After all that I’ve done, you dare go against my order??!!!!” he kicks a nearby empty box. “That girl’s blood was for my important client! YOU RUINED MY BUSINESS!!!!”  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!” Yuto yells.  
  
Yabu claps, laughing sarcastically. “What makes you think you can stop me?”  
  
“I swear I will KILL YOU!!!!”  
  
“Go ahead… try…”  
  
“OMAEEEEE!!!!!”  
  
Yuto once again stands up and strangles Yabu with his hands. Yabu is rather calm. With an annoying sneer, he grabs both of Yuto’s wrist and easily takes them off his neck.  
  
“I told you Yuto, traitors are not worth kept,” Yabu grips on Yuto’s wrist even harder. “Especially when they betray you the second time.”  
  
Yabu pushes Yuto down. A loud ‘pop’ can be heard as soon as the boy touches the floor, accompanied by loud scream from Yuto. He curls in pain while holding his left shoulder. The additional force from the fall must have caused his left shoulder to be dislocated from its socket.  
  
“Ah… look like I broke something…” Yabu seems satisfied seeing Yuto in such despair. “Mighty Yuto has succumb,” he steps on Yuto’s chest with his right foot.  
  
“You will be missed,” Yabu steps harder, causing the injured boy to scream louder.  
  
“Now, which part of you should I sell?”  
  
\------------------  
  
Hikaru stares at the last family photo of him and Yamada with his late wife that is nicely placed on his office table. His eyes are wet from tears. If only he didn’t give in to his desperation at that time. Hikaru regrets the deed that make him trapped in this unlawful contract for the past 15 years.  
  
Worst, his only daughter is on the death bed because of his poor judgement.  
  
_This is all my fault._  
  
He was introduced to Yabu’s syndicate when his wife, Rose, didn’t make it to the transplant candidate list. Hikaru was in denial -he refused to accept the fact that Rose was severely ill- mainly due to his own neglect on her cardiac failure symptoms. When the offer of a healthy heart came to him, Hikaru agreed without thinking further, even when it meant dealing with black market and criminals.  
  
Rose’s heart transplant was done in an underground private hospital. Illegal heart transplant means they can’t get proper pre-surgery assessment and post-surgery follow up. Her body rejected the new heart, and slowly she went into failure again. Rose refused to go to the hospital this time. She knew that she is dying, and if her illegal surgery was exposed, Hikaru will end up losing his job and will be imprisoned.  
  
_“I would rather die than watching Ryosuke grow up alone.”_  
  
His wife died in his arm. The warmth of the woman he loves slowly faded, leaving Hikaru to raise Yamada by himself. Hikaru thought that was the end of it.  
  
He was wrong. With more and more people reported missing a special body was formed to handle the case. Around the same time -2 years after Rose’s death- Yabu came to his house uninvited. Only then Hikaru realized the organs were harvested from the kidnapped victims.  
  
Yabu is cunning. He has ‘cable’ everywhere- politician, police force, and even within the health care system itself. Yabu offered Hikaru a promotion, but in return, he must cover up Yabu’s underground activities at all cost. Of course, it was a one-way deal. Yabu threatened to expose Hikaru’s black market organ purchase. On top of that, that vicious man has set his eyes on Yamada.  
  
Hikaru had no choice but to agree. He sent Yamada to boarding school to keep her safe. He accepted the promotion. Things went well for a while, until the ambitious Okamoto Keito was transferred to the crime unit 4 years ago. Keito began to dig on the missing person files and found concrete evidence of Yabu’s involvement with their kidnapping and illegal human trafficking.  
  
Keito presented his finding to Hikaru- revealing Yuto as his informer. Of course, the man was not aware of the spy camera in Hikaru’s office. Yabu did not waste any time to act the moment he found out. Keito was brutally murdered and Yuto had to pay the price.  
  
Hikaru cups his face. Now that he learns about Yamada’s relationship with Inoo- he feels more guilty than ever. The sins he committed is beyond forgiveness. He fails as a human. He is tired of being Yabu’s puppet.  
  
The phone in Hikaru’s office rings.  
  
“Hello,”  
  
“The boy who died in the luggage is my doing. I want you to wipe all evidence that is connected to me.”  
  
Listening to Yabu’s voice triggers Hikaru’s anger. “I am not taking your order anymore.”  
  
“Don’t try my patience!”  
  
“Officer Takaki is acting on my order. We will bring you to face the law!”  
  
“We had a deal!”  
  
“YOU BREAK THE DEAL!!! I told you not to touch my daughter!!”  
  
There is a moment of silence before Yabu finally speaks. “I did not do anything to your daughter.”  
  
“Bull shit!!!” Hikaru punches the seat next to him. “I have caught your men. They testified that they acted on your order!!! I will not let you go this time!! We will bring you and your organization to justice!!”  
  
“It wasn’t me,” Yabu unexpectedly calm.  
  
“Then who else give the order?!”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Stop playing dumb!!!”  
  
“You are the dumb one,” Yabu speaks up. “Why would I dig my own grave by breaking my deal with you when I need you to wipe my shit?”  
  
Hikaru becomes stunned. There is logic in Yabu’s statement. Yabu may be everything bad he can think of, but that man always sticks to his words.  
  
“Then who?”  
  
“Not my problem,” Yabu dissed. “Wipe my traces! Do it before I really come and end your daughter’s life! You don’t want your daughter ended up like the boy in the same right?”  
  
Hikaru hangs up the call. His head is spinning.  
  
Something is not right. Yabu is usually proud of his crime. He never denies when he is involved with anything. he would even notify Hikaru to cover the evidence that can point to him.  
  
There is only one other possible explanation- someone else is behind Yamada’s attack.  
  
_Who? How did this person have access to Yabu’s men?_  
  
_ Who else has grudge on me?_  
  
_Or maybe… that person has grudge on Yamada?_  
  
_What is going on?_  
  
\----------------------  
  
The door to Yabu’s chamber opens. A man in grey wool sweater walks in with a bottle of wine in his hand.  
  
“You look rather dull,” he put the wine bottle into the ice bucket that is prepared on the small dining table. “Your business deal goes wrong?”  
  
Yabu, who is sitting on the 3-seater leather sofa, put his cell phone on the coffee table. “You are late, Arioka.”  
  
Daiki smiles. “Never thought that you will call me again. What happen to your ‘pet’? Did you kill him too?”  
  
Yabu leans his back against the sofa and opens his right arm, signalling Daiki to sit next to him. Daiki walks behind Yabu instead and wraps his hands around the man’s neck.  
  
“I am still your loyal ‘pet’,” Daiki whispers and kisses the left side of Yabu’s neck. “But you seldom call me these days.”  
  
Yabu is not amused. “Looks like the life at the forensic fits you.”  
  
“I must thank you for sending me there. But I am a little hurt that you get someone else to ‘warm’ you in bed. Well, Yuto is hot though. I would 'tasted' him too.”  
  
“What did you do to Yaotome’s daughter?” Yabu asks seriously.  
  
Daiki releases his hug. “Nothing escapes your observation isn’t it, Kota?”  
  
“You know I need Yaotome. I told you to keep an eye on his daughter.”  
  
“And I did.”  
  
“THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER???”  
  
Daiki laughs. “If I can’t have Yamada, then no one else can.  
  
**“Yamada belongs to me.”**

  
~to be continued


	11. Goodbye and Regrets

Takaki enters an isolated room at the back of the karaoke bar he used to frequent. Awaiting him is 2 men. One immediately stands up upon seeing Takaki.  
  
“Yuya! It’s so good to hear from you again!” the one in brown leather jacket gives Takaki a friendly hug.  
  
“Thank you for coming Ryu,” Takaki returns the greet.  
  
Ryutaro put his right hand on Takaki’s shoulder. “No big deal bro!” the boy remains cheerful. “Come, sit with us!”  
  
Takaki turns and give a small bow to the other man who is sitting on the couch. “Thanks to you too, Kamenashi-senpai.”  
  
The man responds with a simple nod. He makes a small gesture signalling Takaki to sit on his right, in which Takaki obeys. Ryutaro closes the door and locks it before joining the other two.  
  
“How’s Crime Division?” Kamenashi sips on his drink.  
  
“I’m sure you are well informed about the current situation,” Takaki replies. “I should have listened to you and refused the transfer.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter anymore. These things are bound to happen someday.”  
  
“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Takaki apologizes.  
  
“I thought Yaotome wanted to recruit you to join their side, with you being his daughter’s boyfriend and all.”  
  
“That never happens.”  
  
“I bet if his daughter and your friend wasn’t involved, he will definitely try to talk you into it.”  
  
Takaki didn’t reply this time. He somewhat agrees with his senior. Naturally, a father will keep his family away from danger as much as possible. But Hikaru choses Takaki to handle this case despite knowing his relationship with Yamada. The only plausible explanation is- Hikaru anticipates Takaki to become his ally, to take over his place one day and continue to cover up Yabu’s crime.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear about your girlfriend,” says Ryutaro. “Is she going to be all right?”  
  
Takaki shook his head. “I don’t know,” he takes a deep breath. 48 hours have passed yet Yamada still hasn’t shown any sign that she will wake up soon.  
  
“Shall we get down to business?” Kamenashi put his glass on the table.  
  
“Sure,” Takaki replies. His former colleague hasn’t changed much since Takaki left Narcotic Division. Kamenashi, the most experienced senior in narcotic unit is still firm and serious, while Ryutaro the mood maker is still an easy-going person.  
  
These are the two team members that fought by his side when Takaki arrested the biggest drug dealer in Japan about a year ago. That remarkable achievement makes them well known within the police force. A few weeks later Takaki received an order for transfer to Crime Division and was straight away put to handle this kidnaping case.  
  
Kamenashi warned Takaki that this transfer is fishy. Even more after knowing about Takaki dating Hikaru’s daughter. His gut was telling him that Hikaru is planning something. Takaki at that time believed the transfer is a promotion. Kamenashi is against the transfer, causing tension between them. They had several arguments. It was well known within the unit that Kamenashi is sceptical at Hikaru. Takaki however, being young and eager for achievements, ignored his senior’s advice and filled the recommended post.  
  
A decision he now regrets.  
  
Kamenashi gives an eye signal to Ryutaro. The youngest takes out a red file from his bag.  
  
“This is the information you asked for,” the youngest hands the file to Takaki. “As you suspected, Nakajima Yuto hasn’t been sighted for 2 days now.”  
  
“Maybe Yabu killed him too?”  
  
“Our informant didn’t think so. Or maybe, not yet. We found a house pretty close to the beach you mentioned,” Ryotaro open the file and flips to the last page, showing a luxurious 2 storey beach house in an isolated area. “Nobody was there and looks like it was recently cleaned. We can still smell the bleach.”  
  
“Any blood at the scene? Any clues at all?”  
  
“Nil. Indeed they are pro.”  
  
Takaki sighs.  
  
“Before we continue, I must ask you Takaki-kun,” Kamenashi looks directly at Takaki. “How far do you wish to dig into this case?”  
  
“I want to bring them down,” Takaki makes a fist.  
  
“Even if it means you will have to go against Yaotome?”  
  
“Yaotome-san agrees to co-operate.”  
  
“And you trust him?”  
  
“He will do anything for his daughter.”  
  
“You are about to expose the General Commissioner’s misconduct. You can lose your job.”  
  
“I anticipate that much,” Takaki calmly replies.  
  
Kamenashi flips to the middle page of the file. “This is the list of people making transaction with him. His main ‘businesses are human trafficking and prostitution. Organ harvesting is his side job- he will look for matched victim only when requested by his client.”  
  
“Yabu has access to National Organ Donor’s database. He chooses his victims from there. Usually he will target the most vulnerable one- like your blind friend,” Ryutaro elaborates. “Look at this list,” he points to the page after. “We compare the list of the missing persons and the name of patients who suddenly withdraw from the transplant waiting list. Most of them withdraw from the que within 1 month after a kidnapping took place.  
  
Takaki goes through the list. The 18 kidnapped victims in total are listed side by side to the potential transplant patients according to their compatibility.  
  
“Perfect match,” Takaki murmurs. His eyes catch on something. There is no name attached to ‘Chinen Yuri’ in the list.”  
  
“The first victim doesn’t have match.”  
  
“We looked into it too. Unfortunately, we couldn’t get anything. Perhaps the client cancelled on him at last minute.”  
  
“I don’t understand. He keeps him alive all this while. Why he suddenly kills him? It doesn’t make sense,” Takaki questions.  
  
“Not only that, he makes sure that we found the body too. Which is atypical of him. Just like ‘Okamoto Keito’s Case’,” Ryutaro weighs in.  
  
“A warning for the police. Stop pursuing or face death.”  
  
The two others become silence at Kamenashi’s statement.  
  
“So what do we do?” asks Ryutaro.  
  
“I guess I’ll have to kill him before he kills me,” Takaki sternly says.  
  
“But Yuya, you can die!” Ryutaro sounds worried. “You have no idea how many bodyguards are guarding his hide out. Going there alone is equal to suicide!”  
  
“Not doing anything is even worst!” Takaki firmly voices his thought.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Kamenashi asks.  
  
“No, I can’t get you involved in this.”  
  
“Do you really think we’ll let you go by yourself?”  
  
“We are already involved the moment you called us,” Ryutaro adds in. “We’re all in this together bro.”  
  
Takaki is deeply moved by Kamenashi and Ryutaro’s willingness. He knows these two will never crossed him. He feels reassure to enter the battlefield with his most trusted colleagues.  
  
“Thank you guys.”  
  
\-----------------------  
  
_“Yabu-san, the buyer cancelled on this kid,” a man wearing operating scrubs uniform informs. “Do you want me to end him?”_  
  
_ Yabu takes a look at the picture shown to him- the picture of petite Chinen Yuri being tied on the bed with intravenous drip running through the branula at the boy’s right hand._  
  
_ “Bring him to me,” Yabu orders._  
  
_ Yuto, who is standing in guard for Yabu, notices a smirk at his master’s face. Yuto knows very well what it means._  
  
_ Another potential victim._  
  
_ Chinen enters with the previous man. Contrary to the picture shown, the boy is much thinner and weak. His facial features resembling a girl._  
  
_ “Bring him to me.”_  
  
_ The man in scrubs uniform pushes Chinen towards Yabu, causing the weak boy to kneel in front of the master._  
  
_ Yabu touches Chinen’s chin and tilts it up to face him. He rubs Chinen’s right cheek with his thumb. Suddenly Yabu goes for Chinen’s lips._  
  
_The petite boy startles. He forcefully pushes Yabu’s hand and back off. Chinen’s body is trembling. He instinctively runs and hides behind Yuto, hugging Yuto’s long leg tightly._  
  
_ “Wash him, bring him to my chamber,” Yabu command. “He’ll be my new pet.”_  
  
_ “But he’s too weak Master,” Yuto suddenly speaks. “Perhaps it’s better to let him rest first.”_  
  
_ Yabu gives a signal for the rest of the people there to exit the room, leaving him alone with Yuto and Chinen. He later walks towards Yuto, stopping right in front of the boy’s face._  
  
_ “I don’t mind if you want to replace him,” Yabu whispers. “Arioka has been busy… I need company,” he licks Yuto’s right ear._  
  
_ Yuto slowly distance himself from his master. Chinen who is still hugging him tightly follows._  
  
_ “Make your choice,” Yabu smirks again._  
  
_ Yuto steal a glance at the petite boy. He can feel Chinen’s fear. Yuto takes pity of him. Chinen’s fragility reminds him of Inoo- his girlfriend whom he hasn’t seen for 2 years, who has become blind because of him._  
  
_ “If… if I come to your chamber… will you give this boy to me?”_  
  
_ “I will give you everything you want, as long as you keep me warm,” Yabu smiles. He finally gets the stubborn Yuto in his grasp. He knows Yuto has a soft spot for the weak. Yabu was sure that the tall boy will try to save Chinen._  
  
_ And Yabu is right._  
  
  
Yuto curls on the floor. There is pain on the right side of his chest, but it is nothing compared to the grief in his heart. He failed to protect the people he loves again. Chinen was taken captive in his attempt to buy time for Yuto to escape with Inoo. Yuto returned to the house, begging Yabu to release Chinen in exchange of his own body. Yabu agreed- for a moment Yuto thought Chinen will be safe. Yuto hugs the severely wounded Chinen -whom he cared like his own brother- dearly.  
  
But Yuto forgot that Yabu is a ruthless human being. He shot Chinen while the boy was in Yuto’s arm. Yuto fought back, screaming and cursing at the psychopath. He was restrained by Yabu’s man and forced to witness Yabu kept on shooting on Chinen’s lifeless body until his bullets were emptied.  
  
Yuto weeps like a child.  
  
_Forgive me Chii… I am a useless brother… I can’t do anything for you… I ‘m sorry…_  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Time seems to stop in the ICU. Yamada is lying on the hospital bed, hooked to various drips and wires. The sound coming from the ventilator machine and cardiac monitor give the indication that the girl is still alive. 48 hours after the surgery, but Yamada’s condition remain the same.  
  
Takaki holds Yamada’s right hand. He gives a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead before taking his seat at the bedside. The bruises have become purplish, and Yamada is becoming thinner.  
  
“Yama-chan…” Takaki softly speaks. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I am leaving now. I’m going to arrest that bastard who did this to you. I swear I will avenge you. He will pay for every single injury he caused,” Takaki holds Yamada’s hand tighter. “I’m crazy you see. I don't know what I am facing. But I know I may not return."  
  
"I want you to know that I have always loved you. You are the love of my life. Thank you for being by my side all this while. I’m sorry I was such a jerk. You deserve better…” the man begins to become tearful.  
  
“This is selfish of me, but if both of us make it, I hope you will give our relationship another chance. I will give you the attention you always wanted. I promise...” Takaki kisses Yamada’s hand. “But if I am not here when you wake up, I wish you all the happiness in the world…”  
  
Takaki stands up and kisses Yamada’s forehead once again. “I love you,” he sweetly whispers. Takaki walks towards the exit. He turns to glance behind, looking at his beloved girlfriend for one last time. With a heavy heart, Takaki steps out.  
  
Unknowing to Takaki, tears fall from the comatose Yamada’s eyes, accompanying Takaki’s march to the battlefield.  
  
  
~to be continued


	12. Saving Yuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These scenes happens simultaneously.

  
“It’s time,” Ryutaro speaks. His wristwatch is showing 7.55pm. “Do you think he will take the bait?”  
  
Takaki nods. “If I am right about the ‘mole’, then yes, Yabu will definitely fall into our trap.  
  
“If Yaotome-san is not the ‘mole’.”  
  
“Trust me,” Takaki insists. “I have pretty good idea who the ‘mole’ is.”  
  
“There it is! The car is out! It worked!” Ryutaro shouts upon seeing a black car speeding out.  
  
Takaki deeply inhales. “Let’s go!”  
  
\--------------  
  
“Kei,”  
  
Inoo recognizes the voice. “Daiki?”  
  
“Yes, it’s me,” the man walks towards Inoo’s bed.  
  
Inoo props her bed up, getting herself in sitting position. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Visiting you of course.”  
  
“It’s already night.”  
  
“Just wanting to say ‘hello’ to a friend,” Daiki, who is wearing a pair of black leather glove, walks closer to Inoo. “Ah, am I interrupting your sleep?” asks the boy cautiously.  
  
Inoo faintly smiles. “No, not really...”  
  
Inoo picks up her cell phone next to her pillow, surprising Daiki. He was ready to snatch the item away when Inoo presses a button.  
  
“It is now 8.08pm,” a machine generated voice comes out from the phone.  
  
“That’s how I know time,” Inoo explains. “I become more and more dependent on technology these days.”  
  
Daiki throws a long breath out, somewhat relieve. He is now standing next to the girl. Inoo is looking directly at him, but the blind girl’s stare is blank, like it pierces through his body.  
  
“There should be policemen guarding outside,” says Inoo. “Did you see them?”  
  
“Ah, I told them to get their dinner. I’ll be with you in the meantime,” Daiki take a glance at two bodies that he knocked unconscious not too long ago.  
  
“I see,” Inoo smiles. “You are a good man Arioka.”  
  
Daiki did not reply. He eyes the girl from head to toe. Daiki admits, Inoo is very pretty. No wonder Takaki had difficult times moving on from loving this girl.  
  
_But to toy with Yamada’s feelings is unforgivable Yuya!!!_  
  
_ Now I will make sure you suffer!!_  
  
“Kei, you must be bored being inside the whole time. Want to go out for a walk?”  
  
\----------------  
  
“Stop,”  
  
Yabu’s driver immediately step on the brake pedal. “Anything sir?”  
  
“Just park here. The fireworks will start very soon.”  
  
Although confused, the driver did not dare to ask further. He notices that his master is more irritable than usual today. Not to mention the sudden order to immediately abandon their hide out.  
  
Yabu lowers down his window. “You will be missed Yuto.”  
  
\-----------------  
  
Ryutaro and Takaki cautiously sneak into the huge triple-storey house from the back entrance. Weirdly, no one is guarding the place at all.  
  
“Are you sure we are in the right place?” Takaki begins to question.  
  
“It has to be. We saw him leaving just now.” Ryutaro walks further in, pointing his gun forward, getting himself ready for possible attacks.  
  
But there are none. The place seems empty.  
  
“Something is not right,” Takaki begins to be wary as they arrive at the living room. The place is eerily quiet. Ryutaro notices echoes coming from his footsteps. He jumps a few times, confirming what he heard. The young officer searches the living room thoroughly, touching every corner of the wall.  
  
Takaki did the same at the bookshelf near him. He throws the books onto the floor one after another.  
  
“I think this is what you are looking for,” says Takaki, looking at the grey button encased in transparent glass. He opens the cover and presses it. One of the walls suddenly moves to the side, revealing a secret passage to the basement.  
  
“Yosh!” Ryutaro immediately walks towards the secret door.  
  
“Ryu, wait!” Takaki calls.  
  
“We need to get Yuto out of here before Yabu comes back. Hurry up!!”  
  
“No, you stay here. I’ll go down,”  
  
“You don’t know what’s down there. It’s too dangerous to go alone.”  
  
“The more reason for you to stay,” Takaki insists. “If anything happen, call for help.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous!”  
  
Takaki put his right hand on Ryutaro’s left shoulder. “Give me 15 minutes. I will return within that time even if I can’t find Yuto. I swear,” he gives his words. “But if no news from me after 15 minutes, leave and call for back up!”  
  
Ryutaro hesitates. But knowing how stubborn Takaki is, he gives in. “All right, 15 minutes! Now go!”  
  
\------------------  
  
Daiki helps Inoo to sit on a wheelchair. “Are you ready?”  
  
The girl nods. “Should we write a note for the officers? They will be worried if I’m not here when they return.”  
  
“I already texted them,” Daiki lies. “Don’t worry, we won’t be out for too long.”  
  
“All right,” Inoo keeps calm. She allows Daiki to push her wheelchair, trying her best to keep a straight face.  
  
Yes, Inoo knows what is going on. Takaki’s instinct is right after all.  
  
  
_“Kei, I want you to listen to me,” Takaki sounds worried._  
  
_ “What’s going on?”_  
  
_“Listen Kei, we believe there is a spy in within the police force.”_  
  
_ “WHAT??” Inoo begins to become fidgety. Her palms are sweaty. Her hands are trembling._  
  
_ “I won’t be around tonight. I’ve ordered my trusted officer to guard your room while I’m gone,” Takaki informs._  
  
_ “Where are you going?”_  
  
_ “To save Yuto,”_  
  
_ Inoo’s eyes become teary with Takaki’s last sentence. “Is this true?”_  
  
_ Takaki holds Inoo’s hand. “Yes. Now back to you. No one is permitted to enter your room without being accompanied by the officers I assigned, understand?”_  
  
_ “Even the doctors?”_  
  
_ “Even your parents,” Takaki emphasizes. “If anyone comes to see you ALONE, then he is the bad guy. I want you to call for help,” he put a coin-sized tracer on Inoo’s right palm._  
  
_“Keep this close to you. The tracer will give us your location. This button up here,” Takaki takes Inoo’s hand and let her touch a small button. “This will send distress signal to our stand-by team downstairs, and to me. At anytime you feel threatened, press it.”_  
  
  
It is shocking for Inoo to learn that Daiki is the spy Takaki was talking about. She thought of Daiki as a friend she and Takaki can rely on. But clearly, Inoo is wrong.  
  
When she pretended to find her cell phone just now, she was actually looking for the tracer that she kept under her pillow. Inoo managed to press the button before she slipped the tracer into her pocket when Daiki left to get a wheelchair for her. She chooses to play along with Daiki’s suggestions to avoid triggering the man’s anger.  
  
Her only hope is for the rescue team to reach her before Daiki goes any further.  
  
_Save me Yuya._  
  
\------------  
  
The basement instantly lights up the moment Takaki steps on the first staircase. At the same time ticking sounds are heard. Takaki and Ryutaro looks at each other. They recognize the ticking sounds very well. Takaki goes down the basement further.  
  
“What the hell…” Takaki gasps. In the middle of the basement, Yuto is strapped to a chair. There are at least three time-bombs wrapped to Yuto’s body, with plenty more scattered on the floor, surrounding the boy.  
  
It seems like the timer was activated when Takaki steps on the staircase.  
  
“Oi Yuto!! Can you hear me??!” Takaki yells.  
  
Yuto slowly lifts his head. He is pale and wounded. “Takaki…”  
  
Takaki is relieved to see Yuto responding to him. “We’ll get you out of here.”  
  
“Leave…” Yuto says with his weak voice. “You will die…”  
  
“Ryu!! I need help!!” Takaki ignores Yuto’s warning.  
  
Ryutaro runs down upon hearing Takaki screaming his name. “What’s wrong- whoaa!!” it is the younger officer’s turn to scream in shock. “Now we know why this place is abandoned.”  
  
“Stop talking and help me!” Takaki urges.  
  
“It’s impossible to disarm all these Yuya. We don’t have enough time.”  
  
Takaki pauses to look at the time bomb. Ryutaro is right. There is no way they can disarm that many bombs in 11 minutes- that is the time left on the timer and it keeps counting down.  
  
“Any suggestion?”  
  
“I have an idea, but you won’t like it.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“Let them explode.”  
  
\------------  
  
Yabu looks at his cell phone timer, that is corresponding with the time bomb on Yuto’s body.  
  
“5,”  
  
“4,”  
  
“3,”  
  
“2,”  
  
“1,”  
  
A huge explosion takes place. Yabu hysterically laughs watching his former hide out burning in flames. He can feel the heat of the fire even from where his car is parked. Yabu feels extremely satisfied imagining Yuto and Takaki’s bodies burn to ashes.  
  
_Let this be a warning to the police force. Messing with me is equal to death!_  
  
“Rest in peace Yuto. I’ll see you in hell!”

  
  
  
~My apology for very late update. I was contemplating on how to end this fic.  
~Thank you for following this fic. Expect the unexpected  
  
~to be continued.


	13. The scapegoat

The trip feels long for Inoo. She didn’t know where Daiki is taking her. They get into an elevator. Her gut tells her they are going up the hospital building. Upon exiting the elevator, Daiki makes her walk up a few steps of stairs.  
  
“We are here,” Daiki let go of Inoo’s hand.  
  
The girl is standing alone. Inoo can feel the chilling winter wind touching her face. Her thin sweater does not help against the cold at all.  
  
“Where are we?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Rooftop,” the man replies. “The night view is beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“Daiki, I can't see.”  
  
“Yeah… the blind and helpless Kei everybody loves.”  
  
“What do you mean Daiki?”  
  
“Not to forget, Kei is innocent too… That’s why she is adorable,” Daiki continues to speak in a rather mocking way. “When in real you are just another slut!!!” he suddenly snaps.  
  
Daiki’s shout startles the girl. Inoo senses danger. She starts walking around, trying to find the exit. Daiki goes after the girl and holds Inoo’s right wrist.  
  
“Let me go!!!” Inoo screams.  
  
Daiki grabs Inoo’s neck with his other hand and pulls Inoo towards him. “You are beautiful Kei… really… ahhh…. You smell nice too…” Daiki sniffs Inoo’s hair like a psycho. “No wonder Yuya is sooooo attached to you.”  
  
Inoo trembles the moment Daiki licks her left ear lobe. She pushes Daiki with all her might and desperately running, trying to escape.  
  
“Where do you think you are going?” Daiki tails the girl who is pacing aimlessly. “You think Yuya will come and save you??”  
  
Inoo didn’t respond. The scared girl keeps running around, trying to find the rooftop’s exit door but fail. Inoo trips and fall onto the hard floor, spraining her ankle.  
  
_Where are you Yuya? Help me!_  
  
“Yuya won’t come. He is dead,” Daiki tells.  
  
“Liar!!”  
  
“Yuya is the liar!! He lied to Yamada! He lied to you!!”  
  
Inoo tries to get up, but the pain in her right ankle causes her to fall again.  
  
“Kei… look at me…” Daiki calls, but ignored by the girl. Angry, he forcefully turns Inoo around.  
  
“I SAID LOOK AT ME!!!!” Daiki holds both of Inoo’s wrist and pins the girl on the floor. “Why didn’t you listen?!!”  
  
Inoo is helpless. She is scared beyond words. Her body becomes stiff.  
  
“Please… don’t do this to me…” she begs. “I thought you are my friend Daiki…”  
  
“I hate you! Because of you my Yamada suffer. You and Yuya deserve to die!”  
  
“I didn’t do anything… please…”  
  
“Oh really?? Like you don’t know Yuya has feelings for you!”  
  
“Yuya loves Yama-chan…”  
  
“He only uses my precious Yamada to get you out of his mind! And you know what? Yuya is dating Yamada because she is the commissioner’s daughter. He never loves her. Yuya is the real bad guy!!”  
  
Daiki put his hands around Inoo’s neck. “You know why Yuya want to become a policeman? Because of you. He wants to avenge you. Silly! No one can catch Master Yabu. You know why Kei?? Because Master Yabu is a genius!!”  
  
“You are wrong… Yuya loves Yama-chan a lot…”  
  
“I LOVE HER MORE!”  
  
Inoo gasps hearing Daiki’s confession. “I don’t understand…”  
  
“If Yuya isn’t around, Yamada would have been mine,” the grip of Daiki’s hand around Inoo’s neck become tighter. “I will make her happy. She will never know sorrow if she’s with me.”  
  
“So let’s start by removing the things she hated most- YOU,” Daiki begins to strangle Inoo.  
  
“Stop…” Inoo tries to fight, but she could not overpower the man. As Daiki’s grips tighten, Inoo becomes more and more suffocated.  
  
“Please…” Inoo begs with her remaining energy.  
  
Daiki devilishly laughs. “DIE! Yuya and Yuto are waiting for you in hell.”  
  
It is getting harder for Inoo to breath. Her head becomes dizzy and the pain at her neck get more intense each second.  
  
_Where are you Yuya?_  
  
_ You promised to save Yuto…_  
  
_ You said you’ll save me… _  
  
_Is what Daiki said true? Are you really dead?_  
  
Just when Inoo was about to pass out, a loud bang is heard.  
  
“FREEZE!!!”  
  
A group of policemen in uniform surrounds the two, pointing their guns towards Daiki.  
  
“Let her go!” Kamenashi commands. “We will not hesitate to shoot!”  
  
“Let go of her Arioka! Surrender yourself!” Hikaru gives his order.  
  
“If you catch me you will be over too Yaotome!! I will expose you too!!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter anymore! Yabu told me everything. That you ordered the attack on Ryosuke.”  
  
“Master Yabu will never do that!”  
  
Kamenashi carefully steps forward. “That bastard is using you Arioka. He is escaping as we speak.”  
  
“Liar!! Master Yabu is at the mansion. We know Yuya will come for Yuto. By this time Master Yabu must have caught him and kill them both! And he give me the honour to kill this bitch!”  
  
“Yabu left. His place was empty when Takaki raided. He left you behind! Don’t you see Arioka, Yabu never cares about you,” Hikaru continues to persuade the boy. “You are nothing more than another pawn to him, just like me.”  
  
“LIARRRRR!!!!!” Daiki screams his lungs out. “I am his trusted man, his pet! He won’t abandon me!!”  
  
“We can work this out. Just let Inoo-san go. Let’s talk,” Kamenashi attempts to lure the boy to surrender.  
  
Daiki feels like his head is about to explode. The anger, the disappointment, the betrayal- pushes him to his limit.  
  
“I guess there won’t be any different if I kill another person, right?” Daiki glares at Inoo, who has turn blue.  
  
“DIE!!!”  
  
As Daiki screams, Kamenashi fires his gun, followed by few other policemen. The bullets pierces through Daiki's torso at multiple places. Inoo could feel warm blood dropping on her face. Daiki’s body slowly fall onto the half-conscious girl.  
  
“I will haunt you… I swear…” Daiki whispers at Inoo’s right ear with his last breath.  
  
The last thing Inoo remember was Kamenashi and Hikaru calling her name, that slowly fades as she passes out.  
  
\---------------  
  
“Yuya, are you all right?”  
  
Takaki, who is lying on the ground opens his eyes. Ryutaro is kneeling next to him, looking concern. He can see flames in every direction.  
  
Ryutaro helps the man to sit. “It's all right now... we are clear.”  
  
“Thanks,” the older touches his head. Looks like they were thrown pretty far by the explosion. “How's Yuto?”  
  
“Alive, but barely,” says Ryutaro. “I'm going to get help. You just stay here with him okay?”  
  
Takaki nods. He watches as his colleague makes his way to the main road. The isolated mansion that is said to be Yabu's hide out is well hidden at the edge of the city, making access to the public restricted. In a way Takaki is glad that the explosion doesn't caused much casualties.  
  
And of course, he is grateful to be alive.  
  
Ryutaro comes prepared. He lives up to his reputation as the 'brain' of narcotics unit. After quickly schemed through the bombs, Ryutaro noticed that they are only connected to the timer but not to each other. They carefully lift the injured Yuto to their car where most of Ryutaro's gadgets are. He froze the bombs that was attached to Yuto with liquid nitrogen that he kept in the flask he brought. They need to get as far as possible to avoid the explosion impact. Not having much time or option, Takaki drove the car away from the mansion while Ryutaro disarmed the bomb. Despite the effort, he only managed to disarm 2 of them.  
  
Takaki refused to give up. He stopped the car and teared Yuto's clothes. With only 50 seconds to spare, they left the bombs inside the car and run as far as they could.  
  
The explosion destroyed the entire mansion. Takaki, Ryutaro and Yuto were thrown by the impact. Luckily, they survived.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
“Yuto,” Takaki calls.  
  
But no answer from the boy.  
  
Takaki gets up. He holds Yuto’s cold hand.  
  
_Pulse is still present._  
  
Takaki takes off his jacket and put it over Yuto’s body to keep him warm. Yuto’s bruised body has become limp. Yuto groans in pain when Takaki tries to lift him. Takaki immediately put him back down, suspecting Yuto might have fractured his pelvic bone.  
  
“Hang in there! The ambulance is coming soon!” Takaki tries to reassure the severely injured boy.  
  
Yuto reaches for Takaki’s hand. His breathing is laboured.  
  
“Promise me something…” Yuto speaks as he put up with the pain.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Give my eyes to Kei.”  
  
Takaki keeps his composure. “We will get you to hospital. I promised Kei I’ll save you, so that’s exactly what I will do.”  
  
“I won’t make it…”  
  
“I’m sure you will,” Takaki is still in denial. “Save your energy. Stop talking.”  
  
“Takaki,” Yuto grips on Takaki’s hand firmer with his remaining energy. “Please… I need your words…”  
  
Takaki hesitates.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Takaki eventually gives in. "All right..."  
  
Yuto smiles. “Kei deserves better man… Someone like you…”  
  
“Stop talking Yuto.”  
  
“Take care of her, like you always do…”  
  
“Get better and care for her yourself.”  
  
The smile on Yuto’s face slowly fades. Yuto’s grip becomes loose. He is breathing less and less each second.  
  
“Yuto, Yuto!” Takaki taps the boy’s face several times.  
  
But this time Yuto remain motionless.  
  
Only a moment later, siren can be heard heading in their direction.  
  
  
  
~to be continued.


	14. Reunion

Takaki stares at Daiki’s body that is lying still on the table. It is hard for him to digest the death of his friend. Daiki might be Yabu’s spy, but he is a dear friend to Takaki too. Although angry with Daiki’s dark secret, Takaki can’t help but feeling sad losing his forensic partner.  
  
_Why did you do this Daiki? We can always talk things through. You know I will do anything for you. Were you threatened by Yabu? Tell me, what secrets are you keeping from me?_  
  
“Yuya,”  
  
The police officer turns around, looking at Ryutaro walking towards him.  
  
“How’s Yuto?” asks Takaki.  
  
“Out of danger. That guy is damn lucky! The doctors somehow manage to save him,” Ryutaro stands next to the distraught man. “He should be out from operation room soon.”  
  
Takaki just reply with a nod. His eyes are fixed at Daiki’s corpse. The reality hasn’t sunk in yet.  
  
“Are you all right?” Ryutaro put his left hand on Takaki’s right shoulder.  
  
Takaki gives a long sigh. “I don’t feel good.”  
  
“You are exhausted. You need rest Yuya.”  
  
“No… I don’t know how to explain this Ryu, but something doesn’t fit.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It’s too easy.”  
  
“Maybe you forget that we barely escaped death not too long ago,” Ryutaro reminds the older. “And Yabu is still on the loose.”  
  
“Think logically Ryu. Yabu literally emptied his mansion and filled it with bombs. And no one sees them moving? Not even your informer?”  
  
“Well, that mansion was in secluded area.”  
  
“They were moving illegal items and kidnapped persons. How can they escape roadblock that easily?”  
  
“They are criminals Yuya. Dodging cops is their profession,” Ryutaro replies. “And that bastard Yabu has connection everywhere.”  
  
“Including the hospital,” Takaki utters his worry.  
  
“You think there’s another conspiracy?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Takaki scratches his head. “Somehow I can’t feel at ease yet. Like I’m missing a big piece in this whole puzzle.”  
  
Ryutaro remains silent. Takaki’s instinct is never wrong so far.  
  
“You know what Yuya, I’ll draft the case report. Maybe by reading the chronology you can point out the loopholes in this case.”  
  
“Thanks Ryu. I’m sorry you get caught in this.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
Takaki’s cell phone rings, breaking the eerie silence of the mortuary.  
  
“Hello, Takaki speaking,” the officer immediately answers.  
  
There was quite a pause before the other person begins to speak.  
  
“Yu…ya…”  
  
Takaki gasps. Tears are now wetting his cheeks.  
  
“Yama-chan.”  
  
\---------------------  
  
Takaki sprints through the hallway, heading to his girlfriend’s room. No words to describe how happy he is to hear Yamada’s voice again. Yamada woke up earlier that day.  
  
Her voice sounds weak. Yamada did not say much over the phone. Regardless, just by hearing his lover’s voice makes Takaki’s lethargy disappears at once, even when he has not slept the entire night.  
  
“Yama-chan!” Takaki excitedly yells upon entering Yamada’s room.  
  
Yamada, who was talking to her father, smiles upon seeing the man she loves. Hikaru stands up, making way for the young officer. Takaki hurries to Yamada’s bedside and hug his beloved tightly.  
  
“_Ittai…_” Yamada holds her stomach when Takaki pulls her forward.  
  
“_Gomen_!” Takaki becomes panic realizing the situation. He gently put Yamada on her pillow again. “I was too excited. I’m sorry sweetheart,” he kisses Yamada’s forehead several times.  
  
“Yuya… you stink…” Yamada says in her husky voice.  
  
Takaki laughs. “Yeah… I haven’t been home since yesterday… _Gomen…_”  
  
Yamada lifts her right hand and touches Takaki’s left cheek. “I love my hardworking Yuya.”  
  
“I love you more…” Takaki takes his girlfriend’s right hand and kisses it dearly.  
  
The two sweetly gaze at each other. Takaki keeps rubbing Yamada’s right hand on his left cheek, kissing it now and then. Yamada is happy to see her man treating her this way. This is Takaki she knows- Takaki Yuya who only shows his spoiled side to her. Yamada longs to be in Takaki’s warm hug again. She misses her man, and Yamada knows Takaki is longing for her too.  
  
“Ehem,” Hikaru fakes his cough, startling the lovebirds. Hikaru who is standing at the edge of the bed, staring fixedly at the two. Takaki let go of Yamada’s hand in panic and stands on the girl’s right.  
  
“I’m sorry sir.”  
  
“Looks like I’m not needed here anymore. I believe my princess preferred to spend time with her prince charming than this old horse,” Hikaru teases.  
  
“Papa…” Yamada blushes.  
  
“Takaki-kun,”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Do you love Ryosuke?”  
  
“Why are you asking this now sir?”  
  
“Do you love my daughter or not?” Hikaru sounds more strict this time.  
  
“With all my heart sir!” Takaki replies with his body straight and hands by his sides, as if standing by to march.  
  
Hikaru laughs. He moves forward and unexpectedly hugs Takaki. “Take good care of Ryosuke, son.”  
  
“I will,” Takaki gives his words. “I won’t let anyone hurt her ever again.”  
  
Hikaru taps Takaki’s back several times and later sits on Yamada’s bed. “You found a good man, Ryosuke,” he holds his daughter’s right hand tightly. “I’m proud, and relieved…”  
  
“Papa…” Yamada becomes tearful.  
  
“You will hear a lot of bad things about me. But I want you to know, whatever I did, I did it to protect you. Papa loves you Ryosuke.”  
  
“I know papa…”  
  
“If only your mother can see how beautiful and brave you are now…” Hikaru softly strokes Yamada’s hair.  
  
“I think she is watching after us papa…” Yamada becomes tearful.  
  
Hikaru gets on his feet again, preparing to leave. “Well, I better get ready for the morning meeting,” he grabs his coat that was hanging on a chair. “Don’t be late Takaki-kun.”  
  
Takaki and Yamada watch as Hikaru exits the room. The clock is showing 4.50am. Soon enough Takaki has to excuse himself to join Ryutaro preparing for the case presentation. With the events that took place last night piles of reports to complete and a lot of people need to be updated, including the Ministry.  
  
“What time is the meeting?” asks Yamada softly.  
  
“9am,” Takaki cramps himself next to the girl on the hospital bed. “We still have few more hours.”  
  
Yamada leans his head on Takaki’s left shoulder. “Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For not dying...”  
  
“I am the one who should be thanking you Yama-chan,” Takaki turns and look directly into his girlfriend’s eyes. “I took you for granted. I was too occupied with my work, and Kei…,” Takaki voices his regrets. “I neglected you … But you still stay by my side.”  
  
“Because I love you…”  
  
“And I love you too. I promise I will not abandon you anymore. I will protect you,” Takaki kisses Yamada’s forehead.  
  
“I trust you Yuya,” Yamada returns the favour by kissing Takaki on his lips.  
  
“You need rest,” Takaki wanted to stand up but Yamada was fast to stop him.  
  
“Sleep with me?”  
  
“But I stinks.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I stinks too.”  
  
Yamada’s answer makes Takaki giggles. Yamada scoot to her left, making room for her boyfriend. Takaki takes off his shoes and immediately snuggle onto the hospital bed. Yamada then comfortably rests her head on Takaki’s chest.  
  
The couple cautiously cuddle, not wanting to cause harm to Yamada’s wound. This is the most blissful time for them in the past few years of tension. No more hesitation or doubt, just pure love exuding from both of them.  
  
Takaki is sure of it this time, that Yamada and him is destined together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as the lovebirds start to get cosy, a loud explosion is heard. Takaki could feel the building shaking. Fire alarms are activated, and sirens begin to sound. The announcement that follows gives chills to the two.  
  


** _Police car exploded in front of hospital lobby. All units please stand by for incoming casualties._ **

Yamada’s hand trembles. “PAPA!!!”

~to be continued


	15. The unexpected.

A man wearing doctor’s coat walks calmly in the midst of the chaos. He couldn’t be bothered by the panic crowd. Slowly, and peacefully he enters the ICU. Nurses and doctors are seen pacing around the area, carefully securing patient’s ventilator as they move the patients to a designated ‘safe area’ waiting for rescue.  
Nobody is suspicious with his presence. He continues his steps to ICU room 10. The police officers that were assigned to guard the patient left their position to aid with patients’ transfer following the explosion. He steps in with ease, smirking as he read the patient’s identification board.  
  


_Yabu throws his cell phone on the floor. He punches the wall with his right fist, injuring his knuckles._

_“What’s the matter?” a man in black suit asks._

_“Yuto is still alive! That bastard Takaki!!!”_

_The man walks towards Yabu and holds Yabu’s right hand. He licks the blood that oozes from the wound on Yabu’s knuckles. “Let me fix this.”_

_“I can’t risk people seeing you!”_

_“Which makes me perfect for the task. They can’t catch me. Not even Takaki,” the man moves closer to Yabu and kisses Yabu’s neck._   
_“After all, no one can arrest a **dead man**.”_

  
“Nakajima Yuto,” he reads the patient’s name on the wall. Yuto, who is on ventilator, did not show any response. Slowly, the man moves to stand closer to Yuto’s medication infuser, watching the severely wounded Yuto with a smirk on his face.  
  
“People says cat has 9 lives…” he takes out a 10cc syringe filled with clear liquid from his pocket. “Are you a cat Yuto? Why is it so hard to kill you?”  
  
The man locks the syringe on the branula at Yuto’s right hand. “Let’s see if you are still alive after this.”  
  
“Seems like you have 9 lives too.”  
  
The man freezes. He turns around, shock to see Kamenashi standing at the door with a gun pointing at his direction.  
  
“Potassium Chloride I presume,” Kamenashi takes the syringe from the man’s hand. “Giving this in large amount it can induce arrythmia, and subsequently heart attack.”  
  
“You have good knowledge in medicine, officer,” the man hisses.  
  
“I’m only interested in protecting my witness. And that-,” Kamenashi points at the syringe. “-is too cliché, Natori _sensei_. Or should I call you,  
  
**Okamoto Keito**?”  
  
\----------------  
  
Ryutaro rushes to the interrogation room. Kamenashi is already waiting for him. His brain is about to explode with what he heard over the phone.  
  
_How can Keito still be alive?_  
  
“Kamenashi-san!” the young officer enters at once. His pupils’ dilate seeing another surprise.  
  
“Yaotome-_san_…” Ryutaro gasps.  
  
Hikaru smiles. “Good morning Morimoto-kun.”  
  
“You are alive! But wait… then who was in the car? Yuya… where’s Yuya??” Ryutaro begins to get panic.  
  
“Calm down Ryu!” Kamenashi orders. He later points at the wide spy glass through the interrogation room. Takaki is sitting in front of a man in the contained room.  
  
“Isn’t that the doctor from the hospital?” Ryutaro asks again.  
  
“Natori Soma,” Kamenashi replies.  
  
“What is he doing here? Why are we interrogating him? You said we got Keito.”  
  
“Natori Soma IS Okamoto Keito.”  
  
Hikaru’s statement makes Ryutaro even more confused. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“He’s starting,” Kamenashi brings Hikaru and Ryutaro’s attention back to the interrogation room.  
  
Takaki and Keito stare sharply at each other, both are looking very intense. The police officer tosses the investigation documents aside without even reading them.  
  
“You surrendered,” Takaki finally speaks. “WHY?”  
  
“I am not Keito.”  
  
“That wasn’t my question.”  
  
Keito smirks. “You’ve got guts, officer. I like it.”  
  
Takaki leans back and crosses his arms. “And you’ve got balls,” he glares at the criminal. “Must be very expensive to get all the surgery done.”  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Keito remains his cool.  
  
“I have always wonder since Daiki told me about your ‘death’. Why Yabu need to kill ‘Okamoto’ in such a brutal way? Why Yabu asked Yaotome to manipulate ‘Okamoto’s’ employment data? Yabu is already a wanted criminal; adding one more person in his victim list wouldn’t change anything. Especially when he can easily escape law with his connections.”  
  
Keito remains silence.  
  
“So, I dig further,” Takaki stands up and starts walking towards Keito. “They said the ‘head’ and the ‘body’ were cremated. And you know who arranged all that? ARIOKA…” Takaki throws in the suspense.  
“Then it gets me thinking…if Daiki was already working with Yabu at that time, he could easily tamper the forensic data. Of all we know the body they burnt might just be a mannequin! My theory is- that chopped body belongs to the real Natori Soma. You threw away your dignity, steal Natori’s identity, and become Yabu’s spy. And Yaotome burnt the investigation file not only to protect Yabu, but also to make sure nobody else will know about you.”  
  
Keito claps his hands, smiling. “What a good story officer,” Keito mocks. “Maybe you should quit being a policeman and become a movie director instead.”  
  
“I might,” Takaki retort. “But after I send Yabu and you to hell!”  
  
Keito laughs. “I am just a regular doctor trying to give medicine to a patient. I didn’t do anything wrong. And I don’t know this ‘Keito’ you keep referring to. Stop wasting both of our time with your stupid fairy-tale!!”  
  
“Stop playing dumb!” Takaki punch the tabletop, hard and loud enough to startle the three men that were watching.  
  
“Hey officer! You are arresting me without warrant or clear indication. I had enough of being treated like a criminal! Release me so I can get back to my work!”  
  
“You can change your appearance, but not your DNA. Daiki did a good job in erasing your existence. However, he forgot about your parents,” Takaki reaches for the investigation file. He takes out a DNA analysis result and put it in front of Keito.  
  
“Your DNA matches Okamoto’s parent’s DNA. As far as I know Okamoto Keito is the only child. Which leave us with only one possible answer- YOU ARE OKAMOTO KEITO,” Takaki stresses.  
  
“I’m impressed,” he compliments the police officer. “But Takaki, without witness, all you just said a merely speculations. And this-” Keito lifts the paper in front of him. “-anyone can forge this."  
  
“Yaotome is still alive.”  
  
Keito’s eyes widen. He looks up at the tall Takaki, trying his best to maintain his poker face.  
  
Takaki is satisfied seeing Keito’s eyes that are filled with terror. “I know Yabu will try to kill Yaotome and Yuto again. You know who would be perfect for the job? The attending doctor. You have full access to their documents, and nobody will be suspicious if you come to see them. I assigned my men to follow you, and they saw you putting on bombs on Yaotome’s car. Too predictable… So we staged the explosion to lure you out. And it worked.”  
  
“You really are a brilliant officer Takaki,” Keito let down his guard. “No wonder master Yabu is agitated.”  
  
“Where is Yabu?”  
  
“You will never catch him.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?? You were once a policeman yourself! Why sell you soul to that evil man?”  
  
“Because the police is corrupted!” Keito raises his voice. “You should have known by now how bad they are. The police, the ministry, the hospitals- they are all under one man’s order- Yabu.”  
  
“YABU KOTA IS A CRIMINAL! A MURDERER!”  
  
“To those who received the organs, Yabu is their God.”  
  
“He killed people and harvest their organs!”  
  
“Neglected people!” Keito emphasizes. “Nobody cares whether those who were kidnapped are found. Their kidnapping doesn’t even make it to the news! You know why? Because they are insignificant in the society. They are poor, homeless and disabled. This corrupted society view them as burdened. All we did was ending their miserable lives and give them a noble purpose of existence than becoming a mere trash to society.”  
  
“YOU!!!!!” Takaki grabs Keito’s collar and pulls him to stand up. Ryutaro and Kamenashi quickly runs inside, just in time to stop Takaki from punching Keito. Ryutaro takes Keito to the back of the room while Kamenashi brings Takaki out of the room  
  
“He’s obsessed with his believe. No point in provoking him,” Kamenashi tries to calm Takaki down. “Don’t let him get into you.”  
  
Takaki sits on the nearby chair. His breathing is laboured due to anger. Keito’s words upsets him to the core.  
  
“We’ll continue the interrogation. Why don’t you go home and rest. You haven’t been sleeping past few days,” Kamenashi suggests.  
  
Takaki didn’t reply. He is concentrating in suppressing his anger. Perhaps his _senpai_ is right. All the fatigue makes him impatient. They have come this far. They can’t lose now.  
  
Keito pushes Ryutaro away and goes near to the interrogation room’s spy glass. He then gives out a loud devilish laughter.  
  
“You will never catch master Yabu. Not in your lifetime Takaki.”  
  
  


  
~to be continued


	16. Lover's Dilemma

Inoo moves her fingers. Her body feels weak. There is this burning sensation around his neck. Inoo is confused. She forces her weak body to sit, but a sharp pain shoots the left side of her ribcage, causing the girl to lie on the bed again.  
  
“Don’t move,” Yamada’s voice is heard. “You’ll make the crack become worse.”  
  
“Yama-chan, is that you?” Inoo’s hand start randomly searching in the air.  
  
Yamada immediately reaches her friend’s hand and gently put hold it. “Yes Kei, I’m here.”  
  
“What happened?” asks Inoo, sounding rather puzzled. “What time is it now?”  
  
“You don’t remember?”  
  
Inoo shakes her head.  
  
“It’s already noon,” Yamada sits at the right side of Inoo’s bed. “Don’t you remember what Arioka did last night?”  
  
Flashbacks occupies Inoo’s mind the moment Daiki’s name is mentioned. Her body trembles remembering the fear when Daiki suddenly strangled her neck.  
  
Yamada holds both of Inoo’s hand tighter upon seeing Inoo’s reaction. Poor Inoo must be traumatized by what had happened.  
  
“Don’t worry, he won’t harm you again.”  
  
“How can you be sure?” Inoo raises his voice. She starts pushing her blanket in fright with her legs, wanting to get down and escape.  
  
“Kei, calm down,”  
  
“He wants to kill me,” Inoo continues panicking. “I must hide,” she let go of Yamada’s hand and randomly pace around the room.  
  
Yamada quickly run after Inoo and hug her from behind. “He’s dead. Daiki is dead!”  
  
Inoo stops moving. “Is it true?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Inoo takes a deep breath. Slowly, she sits on the floor in relief, dragging Yamada along with her.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Inoo cups her face, crying.  
  
Yamada pushes Inoo’s long hair behind the girl’s ears. “It’s okay… Must be really hard for you…”  
  
“Do you hate me Yama-chan?”  
  
“You are my friend Kei… why would I hate you?” Yamada holds Inoo’s hand again.  
  
“There’s nothing going on between Yuya and me, I swear,” Inoo continue to sob.  
  
“Kei…”  
  
“We grew up together, he’s my best friend. He’s like a brother to me.”  
  
“I know Kei… I know...”  
  
“I’m overly dependent on Yuya since I became blind. You must feel uncomfortable seeing us. I’m sorry…”  
  
Inoo’s plead breaks Yamada’s gentle heart. He wipes the tears that are wetting Inoo’s cheeks with her thumbs.  
  
“Nothing to be sorry about Kei…” Yamada tries to console the weeping girl. “I am the one who should apologize for doubting you… You told me many times that you were scared, that someone was following you. I thought you only want Yuya’s attention… I should not dismiss your worries. Forgive me…”  
  
“Yama-chan…” Inoo hugs Yamada tightly. The two girls find comfort in each other’s arms. The tense atmosphere they had since few months ago slowly fade as they let their grudge to flow and disappears with their tears. Inoo is grateful that she and Yamada can be truthful to each other again.  
  
“From now on, I will care for you too,” Yamada promises. She helps Inoo to stand and assist the girl to return to the bed again.  
  
“Yama-chan,”  
  
“Em?”  
  
“Is Yuya coming today?”  
  
“I don’t know. He seems busy. Papa said they caught an important criminal last night.”  
  
“Did Yuya say anything about Yuto?”  
  
“Is it the guy he saved?”  
  
“Yes,” Inoo gets excited. “Is he all right? Do you know where he is now?”  
  
“I heard he was injured pretty badly. But they somehow saved him.”  
  
“Can you take me to Yuto?”  
  
Yamada hesitates. “His room is heavily guarded… I don’t think they will let us in.”  
  
“_Souka_…” Inoo’s face becomes gloomy again.  
  
“Kei, I know we are only recently become close. But if you trust me, can you tell me who this Yuto-”  
  
“He’s my boyfriend,” Inoo cuts in. “Resurrected from death.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“The only thing you need to know, this girl is deeply in love with a ghost,” Inoo’s tears begins to flow again. “Our future is bleak, but I will not stop hoping for a miracle.”  
  
Yamada hugs Inoo again. She could feel the overwhelming burden and emotion Inoo is having right now. How Yamada wish she could lift some of the burden from this pitiful girl’s shoulder.  
  
“When Yuya comes, we’ll visit your Yuto, okay?”  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
1 week has passed. Yamada and Inoo have already been discharged from hospital 4 days ago. And today’s is Yuto’s turn. Unlike the girls, Yuto will be escorted to prison while waiting for his court hearing. The tall boy is charged as Yabu’s accomplice. Somehow Hikaru’s involvement in Yabu’s scheme leaked, causing the man to be suspended from all his duty. Both however agreed to testify against Yabu in return of lighter punishment.  
  
But Keito remains the stubborn annoying inmate. He would not say anything about Yabu’s whereabout. He remains silence throughout nterrogation. Ryutaro and Kamenashi almost give up in getting words out of him.  
  
Until today. Keito gives an unexpected condition to the officers.  
  
“I will only speak to Nakajima Yuto.”  
  
Ryutaro scratches his head. “Are we allowing that?”  
  
“It depends,” Kamenashi replies.  
  
“On what?”  
  
“On which side Nakajima Yuto is on right now.”  
  
“Yabu wants to kill him. I’m pretty sure he is against that man. Right Yuya?”  
  
Takaki does not responds. He seems in a deep thought.  
  
“Yuya!”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Is everything all right?”  
  
“You’ve been distracted a lot lately,” Kamenashi points out.  
  
“I still don’t understand why Keito surrenders too easily.”  
  
“You know, overthinking will ruin your triumph,” Ryutaro taps Takaki’s shoulder. “Yaotome-san is suspended, your girlfriend and friend recover, no new kidnapping case, and we have two solid witnesses against Yabu. Not to forget that you will receive another honorary medal from the Ministry of Defence. I’d say we are rolling.”  
  
“But Yabu is still on the loose. He will strike again. I’m sure Keito being in our detention is part of his plan too.”  
  
“Daiki is dead,” Ryutaro counters. “No moles, no plans. Simple as that.”  
  
“Who says there can only be one mole? Yaotome-san was one of Yabu’s man before.”  
  
Kamenashi makes his way to the water dispenser. He takes a glass of plain water and hands it to Takaki. “You are an exceptional police officer Takaki. You have good insight on your cases. However, I think you need to be careful.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I know the police force may have a lot of flaws. But there are also plenty on rightful people like you. Don’t forget that,” Kamenashi takes his seat again. “Yabu is trying to mess with your mind. Do not lost faith in your team. The moment you act alone is the time he will strike.”  
  
Takaki sips the water from the cup. Kamenashi is right again. Takaki himself aware how doubtful he has become. He stops sharing the information he gathers to his team members. He is also adamant to be present in every interrogation session. Takaki knows this is toxic for him, but he can’t help it. It is difficult for him to trust again after what Daiki have put him through.  
  
“Trust your team Yuya,” says Ryutaro. “We are always here for you.”  
  
Takaki smiles and gives a gentle nod. “Thank you.”  
  
“Now back to the question, are we going to let Keito and Yuto meet?”  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Inoo has been staying in her parents’ house since she was discharge from the hospital. She was not able to visit Yuto at all, as her father strictly prohibit her from having any kind of contact with that man. Inoo explained Yuto’s situation to her parents multiple times, but they rejected it. They detest the idea of their daughter dating a criminal like Yuto.  
  
_If only they know the sacrifice Yuto made to save my life._  
  
Inoo couldn’t sleep. She has been tossing on her bed for the past hour. Her mind is restless. She wants to speak to Yuto. But she doesn’t know how. Even Takaki is avoiding her since that traumatic night. Yamada said Takaki feels guilty for putting her in danger, that he doesn’t want any of them to be involved anymore.  
  
Now that Yamada’s father is suspended from duty because of his involvement, it is harder for Inoo to get in touch with Yamada too, even via phone call. Police is guarding their house all the time and watches their every move.  
  
Inoo feels suffocated.  
  
Her cell phone rings. Inoo immediately answers.  
  
“Hello…”  
  
“Inoo Kei,” an unfamiliar male voice is heard.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“Do you want to see again?”  
  
“Who is this?!”  
  
“I have a way for you to get your eyesight back and be with the man you love.”  
  
“Wait… how do you know about us? Who are you?!”  
  
“Don’t you want to see Yuto?”  
  
Inoo is having goose bumps. “I don’t trust people that I don’t know.”  
  
“You and Yuto knows me very well,” sinister laughs are heard from the other side.  
  
“It’s me, Yabu Kota.”  
  
\--------------------  
  
Yuto scratches his head. The moment Takaki told him about Keito’s request, he knew Keito is plotting something. It felt really strange meeting Keito in his new face. Even so, there is one thing that is consistent- Keito’s manipulating skills.  
  
The ‘interrogation’ session ends with a fight, with Keito suddenly screamed and pushed Yuto against the wall.  
  
  
_“Don’t you want to see your girlfriend again?” Keito whispers._  
  
_ Yuto’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”_  
  
_ “I just received an order to deliver you this message. Master Yabu is offering you peace. To show his sincerity he will get your girlfriend new eyes and get both of you new identity to start new life. On one condition- you both work for him again.”_  
  
_ Keito’s offer is very tempting._  
  
_ “Think about it! Life with your beloved or 15 years in prison! Your choice…” Keito continues to persuade._  
  
_Takaki and another officer immediately come into the interrogation room to separate them. The session was terminated and Keito was escorted out at instant._  
  
_ “What did he say to you?” Takaki asks._  
  
_ “Huh? What?”_  
  
_ “When he pushed you just now! I saw him talking. What did he want?”_  
  
_ Yuto looks at Takaki straight in the eye. His moral is shaking with the offer Keito laid in front of him._  
  
_ “Yuto!” Takaki calls his name again._  
  
_“He told me to rot in jail,” Yuto lies. “That’s all.”_  
  
  
Yuto feels perplexed. Somehow the offer is very alluring. Given his current convict there is no way he will be spared from punishment. Also the fact that Keito and Yabu are communicating even when Keito is in prison- the police force is still under Yabu’s grasp.  
  
There is no way Yuto can win this fight.  
  
_All I want is to be with Kei. If this is the only way, then why not?_

  
  
  
  
~to be continued

~Thank you for following this fic. My readers are truly awesome! 


	17. The Pursuit

The door of his cell opens. Yuto watches as Takaki steps in with a tray of food in his hand. The policeman standing by outside immediately lock the door again, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
“Your lunch,” Takaki put the tray on Yuto’s side table. Since Yuto is still recovering from his injury, he is placed in isolation cell to ease treatment process. A group of medics comprises of doctor and nurses came to treat Yuto’s injury every other day.  
  
“To what do I owe this honour of having you sending my food?”  
  
Takaki stands at the corner of the cell, leaning his back against the wall. “What did Keito said to you yesterday?”  
  
“I already told you.”  
  
“You think I will believe it?”  
  
“You hate me since the day we met Takaki. Whatever I say is meaningless to you.”  
  
“I was right about your ‘fishy’ job. I knew from the beginning you can’t be trusted.”  
  
“I love Kei. I risked my life to save her. Isn’t that enough to prove my love for her?”  
  
Takaki crosses his arms. “Did you know that Keito is alive?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Liar!” Takaki raises his voice.  
  
“Yabu found out that I helped a cop. He tortured me and showed me Keito’s head. That red blood dripping from his chopped head is still clear in my head… I came to the police, I thought they will help me. But they are all scums who only do Yabu’s bidding!” Yuto glares at Takaki.  
  
“It’s over now. Yaotome is suspended, and Arioka is dead. I will make sure Yabu faces the law!”  
  
Yuto snickers. “Keito said the same thing when he recruited me. Look at him now, a loyal follower to Yabu.”  
  
“That won’t happen to me, or anyone here. Not when I am in charge,” Takaki reassures. “This is your only chance to clear your name. Work with me and we will reduce your sentence!”  
  
Yuto stands up, facing Takaki with a rather serious face. “I can help you catch Yabu. But on one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to talk to Kei, in private, ALONE. No spy, no wiretapping.”  
  
“If I refuse?”  
  
“Then you will forever run in circle. Do as I say, and I can guarantee Yabu and his entire organization will fall.”  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
“Any news from Keito?” Yabu asks one of his bodyguard.  
  
“Yuto is cooperating with the plan, master,” a man replies.  
  
“And the girl?”  
  
“Lock in her house. She hasn’t informed the police so far.”  
  
“Good… We’ll bust them out once Keito is ready.”  
  
“What if Yuto suddenly change his mind?”  
  
Yabu swirls the remaining wine in his glass. “Then we'll kill him.”  
  
The man bows and leave his master’s chamber.  
  
Yabu sips his wine, allowing the thrilling sensation to go down his throat. He is at the edge of exposure and imprisonment if he did not act now. This is the first time somebody go against him heads on. Yabu feels threatened by the cops, so much that he fled from his original hide out.  
  
Takaki is clever and sharp. The officer catches on the details of Yabu’s plan quickly. If only Daiki did not mess up by his stupid obsession for Hikaru’s daughter, Yabu does not have to expose Keito. Because of Keito’s arrest, his connection within the health care crumpled.  
  
Somehow Yabu is enjoying this ‘war’. Takaki is a worthy opponent.  
  
_Takaki Yuya, I will crush you for sure. No one can destroy my empire._  
  
_ NO ONE._  
  
\------------------  
  
Takaki put the plates in the sink. He has been diligently cooking for Yamada ever since his girlfriend was discharged from hospital 2 weeks ago. Takaki refused night duty to be with Yamada at home. At daytime, a helper will accompany the girl, together with the assigned policemen that are standing guard outside the house.  
  
But tonight, he has no choice. This may be his last chance to catch Yabu.  
  
“Do you really have to go?” Yamada hugs Takaki from behind.  
  
Takaki dries his hand with a towel. He turns around so that he can see his lovers beautiful face. Gently he brings Yamada into his arms again, embracing that tiny body lovingly.  
  
“I’ll be back before you know it,” Takaki gently strokes Yamada’s hair. “I promise.”  
  
“I don’t have good feelings about this Yuya…” Yamada voices her concern. “Have you talked to Kei?”  
  
“I don’t want to make her worry, especially when Yuto is involved.”  
  
“Kei has been isolating herself a lot. Her parents are strict too. They didn’t allow any visitors at all. Even me.”  
  
“I know Kei’s parents well. They are just being protective, with everything that took place.”  
  
“But still, I’m worried…”  
  
Takaki kisses Yamada’s forehead. “How about I take the weekend off? We can go visit her together.”  
  
“Really?” excitement beams in Yamada’s eyes. “Can I make something for Kei? She loves fruit pie.”  
  
“Sure, but don’t exert yourself too much. Your wound just healed,” Takaki warns.  
  
“_Hait…_” Yamada pulls Takaki’s head towards her. “Here, a good luck charm,” she plants a kiss on Takaki’s lips.  
  
Takaki smiles. He hugs Yamada tighter and continue to kiss Yamada passionately. Yamada, who also misses this intimacy, allow Takaki to explore her mouth as much as he desires.  
  
“The best dessert,” says Takaki the moment their lips parted. The compliment makes Yamada feels shy.  
  
“Make sure you come home,” the girl touches Takaki’s right cheek.  
  
“I will.”  
  
Just when Takaki was about to give Yamada another smooch, his cell phone rings.  
  
It is Ryutaro.  
  
“Hello,”  
  
“Yuya, it’s happening. Just like Yuto said,” Ryutaro gives his report.  
  
“Any casualties?”  
  
“2 of our officers are injured, but no death. Medics have been despatched to prison.”  
  
“Track the tracer we put on Yuto. Keito is bringing him to meet Yabu. Notify our standby squad. We’ll definitely catch that bastard tonight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
The police patrol car stops at the harbour parking lot. Dresses in police uniform, Keito smoothly drives through roadblocks. He even exchange salutation as the car passes.  
  
_Of course, he was a policeman before. He knows all the drills._  
  
“Why so nervous Yuto? Cheer up. You are about to meet your master again,” Keito speaks as he parks the car.  
  
“Who else on Yabu’s side?”  
  
Keito laughs at Yuto’s question. “Are you asking for yourself, or for Takaki?”  
  
Yuto remains calm. “Why bring up his name?”  
  
Keito smirks. He exits the car and opens Yuto’s door.  
  
A luxurious red car that is very familiar to Yuto comes into the harbour parking lot and park right next to them. The door automatically opens, and Yabu arrogantly steps out.  
  
Yabu smiles the moment Yuto comes to his sight. “My favourite pet is back.”  
  
“I’m not your pet!” Yuto glares.  
  
“Still fearless. That’s what I like about you.”  
  
“Stop acting like you care. I know deep inside you want me dead.”  
  
“I was, well actually, I still am,” Yabu walks circling the tall boy. He gives an eye signal to his driver. The driver then pulls Inoo, whose hands are tied and mouth covered with tape, out from the red car.  
  
“Kei!”  
  
Inoo makes incomprehensible noise the moment Yuto calls her name. She struggles to escape but the driver is holding her rather tightly.  
  
“This is not what you promised!” Yuto angrily yells at Yabu. “I told you not to involve her!”  
  
“You too!” Yabu grabs Yuto’s collar. “You think you can deceive me again? What is there behind your back Yuto?”  
  
Yuto did not get the chance to answer. Keito suddenly tears Yuto’s shirt- exposing a tiny bump on his left shoulder blade- and forcefully pushes him to the ground. Keito then sit on Yuto’s back, prohibiting Yuto from moving. Keito takes out a small blade from his right shoe and start making an incision around the bump.  
  
Yuto screams in pain as Keito scoops out a small chip from Yuto’s subcutaneous tissue.  
  
“Tracer,” Keito shows the bloody chip to Yabu.  
  
Yabu steps on Yuto’s head. “You think you are smart huh?” he twists his right foot several times, pressing Yuto’s head on the hard and cold road harder and harder with each twist. Yuto grabs Yabu’s ankle but the man shoves his hand easily.  
  
“I will make sure you die this time,” Yabu kicks Yuto’s head hard with his left leg.  
  
Yuto gets a hold on Yabu's trousers before he passes out. Inoo’s muffling scream makes Yabu’s blood boils even more.  
  
“Shut up!!!!” the brutal man says. “Don’t worry bitch, I will let you die with him this time.”  
  
Yabu turns to face Keito. “Kill them.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
It has been an hour since Keito and Yuto escaped.  
  
Following their confrontation that day, Takaki allowed Yuto to talk to Inoo using his personal cell phone. After the private phone call session ends, Yuto told Takaki about Yabu’s offer and Keito’s escape plan as he promised. Hearing it, both of them agreed not to involve Inoo in this matter. Yuto will pretend to go along with Keito’s plan and open opportunity for the police to catch him. But as his reward, Yuto wants his identity back. If they succeed, Yuto demands all charge towards him to be dropped.  
  
Takaki agreed to the deal. Since they didn’t know when the escape will take place, Yuto’s suggested that they implant a tracking device underneath his skin. With all the stitches Yuto had, he believes that nobody will be suspicious of a tiny surgical scar on his shoulder. To make sure they did not fail to locate him, Ryutaro provided Yuto with additional mini tracker as contingency plan should he is exposed.  
  
So far everything goes on smoothly.  
  
“The signal left harbour. It’s moving towards the highway, heading north,” Ryutaro, who is located at a nearby police station, informs through the ear monitor. “It’s actually pretty close to you guys. But Yuto’s signal is lost.”  
  
“Copy that. Maybe they found out about the tracer. As long as the second tracer is working it should be fine,” Takaki replies.  
  
The police car that Kamenashi is driving turns right, speeding into the highway. Two patrols car are tailing them from behind.  
  
“I see a red car,” Kamenashi reports.  
  
“Yup, that’s him,” Ryutaro confirms.  
  
“Proceed as planned,” Takaki takes his firearms out. “NOW!!!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yabu becomes agitated seeing two patrol cars sandwiching his car. The driver speeds up, but the police cars manage to catch up.  
  
“Please stop your car for inspection,” an instruction is given via loudspeaker.  
  
“Shit!” Keito reaches for his guns.  
  
Yabu points his gun at Keito who is sitting at the front passenger seat. “YOU BETRAYED ME!!”  
  
“It’s not me!” Keito emphasizes. “Keep pointing your gun at my head and we will be toasted!”  
  
At that moment Yabu recalls Yuto touching his ankle. He inspects his right leg, shock to see the same mini tracer that was implanted on Yuto’s body clipped on his trousers.  
  
_DAMN IT YUTO!!!!_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yabu’s car keep speeding. The chase goes on for a few minutes. Luckily not many vehicles are on the highway during this hour. The red car suddenly bumps the right patrol car hard, almost causing it to derail. It later does the same to the patrol car on the left.  
  
Keito opens fire. The patrol cars have no choice but to slow down. Seeing his men in danger, Takaki lowers his window and begins to shoot too. Keito and Takaki’s shooting skills are pretty much equal, that a fierce exchange happens between them. One of Keito’s bullet hit Takaki’s car windscreen, causing Kamenashi to lose focus on his steering.  
  
Takaki gives another shot with his gun, blindly firing at the red car, hoping to disable one of the tires.  
  
He miraculously succeeds.  
  
The red car lost its balance the moment its tire burst. The car spins a few times before crashing the highway divider. The three police cars surround the area, with the officers in stand by position behind each car doors.  
  
No sign of movement. Takaki carefully leads other policemen to inspect the car. 2 bodies are found unconscious at the front, one of them is Keito. Kamenashi pulls Yabu out from the back seat. Yabu tries to fight back but was immediately cuffed by another policeman.  
  
Takaki searches the car further. There is no sign of Yuto around. He opens the trunk- but it is empty.  
  
Takaki grabs Yabu’s hair. “Where is Yuto?”  
  
Yabu laughs, driving Takaki mad. He points his gun directly at Yabu’s forehead.  
  
“Tell me where Yuto is!!” Takaki says in threatening tone.  
  
“Only Yuto? How about your blind friend?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Yabu gives out a devilish laugh. “You should see it. Your friend were so scared that she peed in her pants!”  
  
“QUIET!” Takaki shoots Yabu’s leg. “Where are they?! ANSWER ME!!!”  
  
Yabu continues laughing despite the gunshot wound on his right thigh. He is enjoying Takaki’s agony.  
  
“**They are dead**. **Buried in the sea.**”  
  
  
~to be continued


	18. Ghost from the past

_“We would like to withdraw Kei’s name from the missing person list.”_  
  
_ “It’s still too early to give up!” Takaki is clearly against Mr Inoo’s wish. “Please reconsider. Kei may still be alive. The statute of limitation-”_  
  
_ “Yuya-kun, it’s all right,” Mrs Inoo gives him a rather soothing smile. “Wherever she is, I believe Kei is happy.”_  
  
_ “Thank you for all you have done for us Yuya-kun.”_  
  
  
“Coffee?” Ryutaro enters Takaki’s office, carrying two mugs on each hand.  
  
Takaki gives a quick nod. “Thanks.”  
  
“Looks like you are still indecisive about this,” the younger sits opposite Takaki.  
  
“I don’t understand why they want to give up.”  
  
“Rather than giving up, I think what his parents want is closure,” says Ryutaro. “And you should do the same too, Yuya.”  
  
“How many times do I need to tell you, I’m fine.”  
  
“Yeah… ‘fine’… I can see that,” Ryutaro sips from his mug. “Refusing promotion and case reassignment, wasting your talent on a simple missing person case- you are definitely ‘fine’.”  
  
Takaki rolls his eyes, a little bit irritated with Ryutaro’s sarcastic remarks. But he would not say that the boy is totally wrong either.  
  
Takaki sighs. He has been staring at the missing person file for almost half an hour now. It is very hard for him to proceed with Inoo’s parent’s request.  
  
18 months have passed since that tragic night. They arrested Yabu and Keito after the fierce shooting exchange. Ryutaro confirmed that Inoo was missing from her house. Rescue mission initiated. Extensive search was done starting with the harbour where Yuto’s signal was lost. The stolen patrol car was found underwater, but neither Yuto or Inoo’s body was found nearby.  
  
Hours turns to days, and days turns to months. Until now no traces of the two found anywhere- dead or alive.  
  
Takaki is haunted by never ending guilt since Inoo’s disappearance. He feels responsible for the event. Takaki forgot that Yabu was ruthless. He should have increased the surveillance at Inoo’s house that night. Takaki was too preoccupied on catching Yabu that he disregarded that his best friend needs him too. He should have listened to Yamada and called Inoo more often during that difficult time.  
  
When or how Inoo was taken out from the house remains a mystery up till today. Nobody realizes that Inoo was not in her room until Ryutaro makes the phone call to confirm Inoo’s absence from her house. No signs of intrusion or struggle seen. No fingerprints or footprints. Inoo’s last call log is from Takaki’s cell phone number- the one private call he allowed Yuto to make. Only the window of Inoo’s room was wide open.  
  
Based on evidence, some hypothesized that Inoo was not kidnapped, but rather she followed her abductor willingly. They also suggested that Yuto’s plan was to escape with Inoo since the very beginning. Takaki refuses to accept this. Inoo at least will never betrayed him.  
  
“Time to let it go,” Ryutaro tries to convince Takaki for the hundredth time.  
  
“My hunch says they are still alive.”  
  
“Yuya, listen,” Ryutaro leans forward. “I know deep inside you are blaming yourself for their ‘disappearance’. Let me tell you, it’s not your fault.”  
  
“It was my plan.”  
  
“It was OUR plan,” Ryutaro emphasizes. “Honestly, I feel guilty too. But think about the good thing we have achieved! Yabu’s scheme collapse. No more innocent kids kidnapped or sold in black market. And that bastard will finally get the death sentence he deserves!”  
  
“Kei is my friend Ryu…”  
  
“Hence the more reason to move on. Give Inoo Kei the respectful closure she deserves. Yuto too. Let people know them as heroes, rather than the co-conspirator. The moment you declare them dead, the bad rumours will soon be gone. That’s the least you can do to honour your friendship.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Takaki put an end to the conversation.  
  
“Well, whatever it is, I’ve got your back Yuya,” Ryutaro stands up. “One more thing, don’t forget about our outing tonight. The whole squad is expecting you. Kamenashi-san will be there too!"  
  
“What’s the occasion?”  
  
“Dude! It’s your bachelor party!”  
  
Takaki frowns, and a few seconds later slaps his forehead hard. “Right, I seriously forgot about it.”  
  
“You better not forgetting to take your tuxedo. I don’t want to see you attending your wedding in pyjama!”  
  
“I’ll just show up in my underpants then.”  
  
“Yeah… I would love to see that,” Ryutaro laughs as he prepares to exit. “Take it easy Yuya. Your beautiful fiancé needs you too.”  
  
  
\----------------  
  
Takaki hangs his trench coat behind the door. Ryutaro and Kamenashi took him out drinking as a single man for the last time.  
  
Takaki is marrying Yamada tomorrow. They decided to do a small ceremony by the beach, attended only by close friends and family. Ever since Hikaru’s involvement with Yabu was exposed, Yamada’s life changed. She faced difficulties at work, and also social isolation. Hikaru is currently on home arrest, awaiting his turn to testify against Yabu in court. Hikaru was the one suggesting Takaki to marry Yamada, hoping the change in Yamada’s surname will ease her daughter’s life even for just a little. Takaki immediately agreed.  
  
“You are home,”  
  
Takaki turns around, surprised to see Yamada sitting on the sofa.  
  
“Yama-chan?” Takaki approaches the girl. “You are not supposed to be here.”  
  
“I miss you,” Yamada hugs his boyfriend dearly. “It’s too lonely being at the hotel by myself.”  
  
“I miss you too,” Takaki returns the hug. “Did your father knows you come to my house?”  
  
“Yes. Papa knows I’m clingy with you.”  
  
Takaki laughs. “I don’t mind you being clingy. You are my spoiled princess after all.”  
  
“_Mou… _stop teasing me…”  
  
“_Gomen gomen. _You are too cute when you pout like this.”  
  
Yamada wraps her hands around Takaki’s neck. “Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For allowing papa to walk me down the aisle tomorrow,” she rest her head on Takaki’s chest. “It means a lot to me.”  
  
“That’s the least that I can do for you.”  
  
“I wish Kei is here…”  
  
“Me too…”  
  
“You know Yuya, I have a dream about Kei yesterday.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“She is standing with a tall man. They look happy. And there is a little boy too… They attend our wedding…” Yamada’s eyes become teary. “Does this means Kei is peaceful now in heaven?”  
  
“I hope so… She suffered enough…”  
  
Yamada weeps. Takaki’s shirt is wet by her tears.  
  
“_Gomen…_ I'm just feeling guilty. I'm marrying the man I love while Kei didn’t even get the chance to be with hers.”  
  
Takaki cups Yamada’s face and wipes his fiancé’s wet cheeks. “You saw it yourself in your dream, that she is happy ‘there’. So my dear, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”  
  
Yamada smiles, and give a weak nod. “Don’t ever leave me Yuya. I can’t live without you.”  
  
“I’ll be with you till my last breath,” Takaki kisses Yamada’s forehead. “I promise.”  
  
\------------------  
  
The beach wedding ceremony went as planned. Simple, yet meaningful for the couple. Yamada looks stunningly beautiful in her off-shoulder mermaid wedding gown, while Takaki handsomely don a white tuxedo. The couple recite their vows, earnestly swear to love each other till the end of time. Their wedding kiss received loud cheer from the crowd.  
  
“Excuse me sir,”  
  
Takaki who was talking to another guest at the wedding after party, turns around. A tall young lady dresses in black suit approaches him.  
  
“Congratulations,” says the lady. “You two are perfect for each other.  
  
Takaki is confused. This lady resembles Inoo a lot.  
  
_But that’s impossible. Kei is blind._  
  
“Yuya, who is this?” Yamada joins the two.  
  
The lady politely smiles and bows. “I am just a passer-by. I was walking along the beach and happens to see your wedding. Forgive my intrusion. It was beautiful, I admire it a lot.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Yamada replies. “Well, there’s still a lot of food. You can join us if you want.”  
  
The lady shakes her head. “You are always so kind Yamada, never lose this side of you, beautiful girl. And Takaki,” she look at the confused man. “You are the most loyal person I have ever known. Stay true to yourself.”  
  
Yamada and Takaki are both puzzled with the stranger’s statement. For some reason Takaki’s heart is beating fast. The way this lady smiles, and the way she speaks- reminds him so much of Inoo.  
  
_Could it be?_  
  
“Kei?”  
  
“I’m sorry, who?” the lady frowns.  
  
“He’s mistaken you with someone else. Don’t mind that,” Yamada holds onto Takaki’s hand. “Come Yuya, there’re more people we need to greet.”  
  
Takaki allows Yamada to lead him to the next crowd of people. He turns around once again to have another look at the mysterious lady, but she is not there anymore.  
  
_Why… why does she remind me of Kei so much? Who are you?_  
  
_ \----------------_  
  
“They look happy,” Yuto hugs the lady in black suit from behind, looking at the beach where the wedding is taking place. “You are risking your exposure by meeting them, Kei.”  
  
Inoo rests her head on Yuto’s chest. “After everything they did for me, they deserve that the least.”  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t give you the normal life.”  
  
“You ARE my life Yuto,” Inoo turns around to look at her boyfriend’s face. “I did not regret my decision.”  
  
Yuto bends and kisses Inoo on the lips, ignoring their surroundings. This is the rare occasion where the two of them come out from their hiding and be in public.  
  
Trying to sort things out.  
  
When Yabu offered him peace, Yuto knew it was just another lie to lure him. Hence he contacted Inoo. Realizing there was no possibility for them to be together, Yuto suggested that they use the opportunity to elope, in which Inoo easily agreed.  
  
Either they live together or die together.  
  
Inoo willingly walked out from her house when Yabu’s men came to fetch her that night. The rest was like Yuto had anticipated. Yuto was wounded. Inoo was later strapped to the front passenger seat, while Keito put the unconscious Yuto at the driver’s seat, unknowing that Yuto was only pretending. Once submerged, Yuto broke the car window and pull Inoo out of the car. They went into hiding. Working with Yabu for a long time, naturally Yuto has his own contact too. They managed to flee the country using faked identities and settled down in Taiwan, where Inoo had her corneal transplant done. She can see again.  
  
With Yabu’s arrest, his organization slowly fell apart. Yuto took advantage of this situation to get hold on Yabu’s undeclared properties and secure the couple’s finance. With it, they travelled the world, staying low key and enjoy their time together. Yuto treats Inoo like a queen. Inoo is happy and content with her new life. It is something the couple deserves after years of separation.  
  
Inoo never talked about it, but Yuto knows she missed her parents so much. When Takaki and Yamada’s wedding news reached them, Yuto planned this short trip so that Inoo can have her closure.  
  
They visited Inoo’s parents the other day. It was a tearful reunion. Inoo apologized for leaving. Both of her parents were relieved to know that she is well and alive, and most importantly Inoo can now see again. Watching how happy Inoo is being with Yuto, they promised to keep this secret to their grave. They also agreed to take her name out of the missing person list so that police will stop looking for her. Yuto assured them that they will stay in touch in whatever means, and he will make sure that their welfare will be well taken care off.  
  
“Shall we go now?”  
  
Inoo nods. “And I need to take off this thick make up too. I hate this fake nose.”  
  
“Maybe we should get facial reconstruction done. I have a contact in Korea-”  
  
“You promised you won’t get involved with them again,” Inoo reminds her boyfriend.  
  
“I just want you to have your freedom back. We could be like them with our new face,” Yuto points at Takaki and Yamada. “I want to give you a proper wedding. You deserve it Kei.”  
  
“I get my eyesight back, and we have enough money to sustain. I am fine with this kind of life, as long as you are ‘clean’. I can’t afford to lose you again Yuto. So please… stay out of that ‘business’.”  
  
“Kei…”  
  
“All I want is you by my side.”  
  
Yuto kisses Inoo on the forehead. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.  
  
“I know where we should go next.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Vegas! We can try to register our marriage there. They are not that strict. And we can make a lot of money too!” Yuto excitedly says.  
  
Inoo laughs. She holds Yuto’s hand tight as they look into each other’s eyes. So much had happened, but she is glad that their love remains true and strong. Inoo was always told that she is destined for great things, but the twist in destiny bring her here- next to her fugitive boyfriend.  
  
But she doesn’t mind. Inoo will follow Yuto even to hell, because she knows Yuto will never abandon her- or their baby- no matter what happen.  
  
Inoo takes a last glance at the wedding, her eyes unexpectedly meet Takaki's. The two are staring at each other for quite sometimes. Takaki then gives Inoo a gentle nod, in which Inoo assumes that the man actually recognizes who she is. Inoo replies with a smile.  
  
_May you have a blissful married life Yuya. __I will come and visit you again someday._  
  
“Let’s go, papa Yuto.”   
  
~the end.  
  
  
  
  
~Thank you everyone for following this fic till the end. Thank you for all the lovely comments and votes.  
~I will be busy with work for the next few weeks, but I may drop one-shot fic now & then.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~It has been a while since I write thriller fic. I am so excited!! Comments and votes are appreciated. I love them ^_^


End file.
